Captured Flame
by oranfly
Summary: Olivia is taken hostage during a raid and put into the care of an unlikely allie AU - takes place before Fringe even started. A co-authored fic with ab89us.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sped past John who was perched precariously on the corner of her desk in the bull pen and sank into her seat as if he wasn't there.

"Liv…" John said her name softly so as not to be overheard by any of the other many FBI agent occupants but she stayed stoic and focused on the paperwork before her. "Dunham," he said more firmly and a little louder than before so that a few heads turned.

"Not here," Olivia said flatly as she rifled through her paperwork.

"Then when?" John pushed.

"Not now," Olivia clipped shortly and breezed past him.

"Listen up everybody!" Broyles shouted from the raised platform in the bull pen. "There's a raid going down tonight on the Edward case. Agents Francis, Scott, Johansen, Dunham, Ingersoll, Mathews, Peterson, Kader, Logan, and Hons; suit up and be ready in ten minutes."

John grasped Olivia's wrist and held her back. She struggled for a second before she felt the pain of her bones beginning to grind together.

"You're hurting me," she said, her voice low and threatening. He drew back sharply, releasing her in shock.

"Well if you'd just listen to me I wouldn't have to try and trap you," John snipped under his breath. "It was a love declaration – I didn't propose marriage or anything."

Olivia nearly whirled on him but thought better of it. She didn't want to make a scene in front of all her peers. "I know."

"So then why have you been avoiding me?" John asked, trying to cut her off.

"Did you not hear Broyles?" Olivia asked him with a raised eyebrow and a half sneer. "We've got a raid to be ready for in…" she glanced at her watch, "eight minutes."

"Fine!" John snapped harshly. "But afterwards, we're going to discuss this and where we stand. I can't wait on you forever, Liv."

Olivia wanted to snap back that she didn't think love was meant to come with conditions, but there wasn't time and she didn't want to get into it. She was all too happy to ditch her boyfriend of three years in women's locker room and reveled in the fact that at least on this raid, she was the only female and wouldn't have to share. Making quick use of her time she changed into dark jeans and a dark FBI t-shirt, strapping the bulletproof vest over her torso and then her gun holsters over that. Olivia swept her long blonde hair into a high pony tail and wisped the ends into a sloppy bun. Once her two guns were secured in their holsters she exited out of the locker room and followed the trail of other agents on the raid out toward the back where the van would be waiting.

They all piled into the van and Olivia worked to get the end seat with her fellow agent and friend, Charlie sitting beside her. They joked quietly, poking fun at each other and ignoring the other agents almost completely, especially John. Charlie had been there for her since her very first raid and their friendship had only grown from there. It helped that they had the same dark sense of humor that most others didn't understand or took poorly.

"This should be easy as cake!" Charlie exclaimed to Olivia, grinning excitedly. "In and out in time for some post-raid drinks – all on you of course."

Olivia snorted and shook her head. "In your dreams. The rule still stands that the person who makes the most, buys all the drinks. You're just upset that I'm such an expensive bar-buddy."

Charlie playfully scowled at her and then laughed. "You really are you know…"

Olivia only grinned and bumped her shoulder to his in a comradely fashion. She could feel her spirits rising as she teased Charlie and all her John-troubles seemed to disappear. It wasn't that she didn't care for John – but that she didn't really _love_ him. Wasn't she supposed to feel like there was no way she could go a day without seeing him or hearing his voice? Wasn't her future supposed to be unimaginable without him in it? Olivia was no hopeless romantic, but she was positive she was supposed to feel more for the man she had been seeing these past few years and she just didn't. Maybe she'd call it off after the raid. Explain to him that she just wasn't ready for the same level of commitment as him. Resolved in what she was going to do, Olivia felt a calm envelope her as she refocused her mind on the raid.

They came to a steady stop and when the signal was given they all rushed out in two single file lines with guns out and pointing down at the ready. Olivia followed the Charlie since he was the mission leader; reading all the silent signals and trusting that he knew what he was doing. She eventually broke off with Ingersoll and Peterson to take a side door, leaving the rest of the team to other doors.

"FREEZE! FBI!" A male voice shouted out and that was their signal to move into action.

Ingersoll broke down the door and gun shots rang through the air. Olivia maneuvered around so that she crouched behind a couple crates and fired into the group of men that had guns and weren't labeled FBI. Just when she thought they were gaining some ground, Olivia watched in silent horror as Peterson took a bullet to the forehead, his body crumbling to the ground in a lifeless heap. Ingersoll seemed to freeze for a second as he watched his comrade fall and it was long enough for him to take two shots in the shoulder and he fell back.

"Ingersoll!" Olivia shouted for him, but he wasn't moving. She doubled back and worked her way around to where he lay and checked for a pulse, finding it weak and thready. "Hang in there," she murmured.

There was a scuffle ahead of her and she watched Charlie, John, and Hons fighting for ground. Taking the moment they earned her, she worked to stem the flow of blood leaving her fellow agent and when she thought she had it as good as it was going to get she crept to her feet and went to join the action just as Charlie took a bullet to the leg and stumbled to the ground. Olivia immediately flew to protect him and fired back while using her body to shield his.

"Liv, move! Damnit!" Charlie shouted at her.

"No!" Olivia yelled back as she continued to fire with expert accuracy.

"That's an order Dunham!" Charlie growled and Olivia only laughed.

"I've never taken orders well," Olivia joked as she continued to take down gang member after gang member.

"Olivia!" She heard John shout out just as her right shoulder jerked back and pain blossomed sharply. Olivia turned to look at John with a look of confusion as if she didn't understand what was happening and then the room was beginning to darken around the edges until she felt her body hit the concrete floor and almost bounce before settling and remaining still as everything went black and the last thing she heard was her name being yelled over and over.

Charlie cursed as the EMT's jolted his stretcher as they carried him out. They were just loading him into the back of an ambulance when he heard John shouting about twenty feet away.

"Where is she?" John growled. "Where's Dunham?"

Charlie's stomach dropped sharply at the panic in his fellow agent's voice. He'd known they were together even though they thought they weren't being obvious, but by the sound of John's voice, he really loved her.

"I'm sorry agent," One of the EMT's replied, trying to get John to cooperate. "We didn't find a female agent inside."

"What?" John seemed to take the news like a punch to the gut. "That's not possible… she was on the raid… they must've taken her!"

"Agent…" The EMT tried to ease him down but it was to no use.

"No! Those bastards took her!" John shouted, his voice going hoarse from misuse.

"Agent Scott!"

It was Broyles. He'd wound his way through the crowd of agents and EMT's.

"We have to go after them," John argued to Broyles. "They have her and God knows what they're doing to her."

"Agent Scott, stand down! And that's an order!" Broyles snapped and John actually backed off but his face remained hard and pain filled. "Agent Dunham is a valuable asset to our division and we'll do everything in our power to bring her back, but making everyone else's job more difficult so you can vent is not helping anyone – especially agent Dunham."

"Yes sir," John said, voice low and flat.

"We will find her and bring her back," Broyles assured him, sounding as determined as ever.

John only nodded and followed the EMT's orders, climbing into the back of the ambulance. Him and Charlie were lucky. Only three of them had survived and now Liv was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that she felt was pain, a sharp pain in her shoulder and a dull thudding pain in her head. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened and she didn't know where she was, all that she knew was the pain.

"Relax."A gruff male voice said making her eyes crack open very slowly to come in contact with the blue/green eyes of the man. "If you keep moving then you'll pull the stitches in your shoulder."

"Wh-where am I?"Olivia croaked out through dry lips. The man looked at her sympathetically and left her line of vision just long enough for her to hear water start to run and then have the man come back with a glass full of the cool liquid. He placed the cup on a box beside her and helped prop her up bringing the rim of the glass to her lips watching her drink greedily.

"One of Eddie's men shot you and then brought you here."The man explained and sat down beside her. She took a closer look at him and saw that he was rather handsome. He had short dark hair with a bit of stubble adorning his cheeks and chin. His peculiar eyes had also drawn her attention.

"Aren't you one of them?"She snapped sleepily, her eyes drooping from the pain meds that he must have given her. "Aren't you one of his men?"

"No."The man shook his head. "Get some sleep."

When she woke next it was to find the man sitting where he had been when she had fallen asleep. He was looking down at her with a cool facecloth placed on her forehead. She had always pictured Big Eddie's men as being big, gruff muscled men that scarcely bathed, but this man was of average stature and build with kind eyes and a gentle look on his face. If she were to believe what he had said earlier, then he wasn't one of Eddie's men but then why was he there?

"Peter."The man spoke up making her brow furrow in confusion. "My name is Peter. I got into some trouble a while back and needed money. I had started doing odd jobs for Big Eddie but when I went to get out I found that I was too far in. I'm not one of his men, I'm like you, and I'm technically one of his captives."

Olivia closed her eyes and turned her head towards the cool rock wall that the bed rested against. Her nap had caused her head to stop pounding but her shoulder still throbbed painfully. Peter must have seen her discomfort because the next thing she knew he had stuck a needle into her arm and was pushing a clear drug into her veins. The last thing that she remembered before she had woken up in the damp and dingy room was leaning over Charlie who had been shot then feeling a sharp paroxysm shoot through her shoulder and John calling her name over and over again before the darkness had overtaken her.

"My team, what happened to them?" She asked quietly, still not looking at him.

"Most of them are dead, only a couple got out of here alive."Peter responded and dipped the facecloth into the ice water beside him. "You and your team shouldn't have come here. It was stupid idea. Eddie has men everywhere including people in Government. He's a loan shark and a gang leader. People need money and they turn to him, they need a job done they turn to him. He has made a name for himself and has made many acquaintances. You can't trust anyone really."

"I don't trust easily."Olivia admitted.

"Good because not many people can be trusted. I know for a fact that one of the men that came on the raid with you can't be trusted, he's sitting deep in Eddie's pocket."Peter claimed and checked on the stitches in her shoulder making sure to keep her decently covered.

"And who might that be?"Olivia asked turning to glare at him.

"John Scott."Peter replied coldly, his eyes turning to blue/green steel in a matter of seconds.

"I don't believe you."Olivia stated and looked away from him again. "John wouldn't betray us, he wouldn't betray me."

"You can believe me or not, that's your choice but he is in Eddie's debt which highly surprises me that he was part of the raid on this place."Peter sighed and placed a piece of gauze over her wound and taped it up. "I understand that he's your friend and that maybe you care for him as more than just that, but he's been lying to you."

"I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't, however I'm not lying about this."Peter claimed and finished bandaging her. "What's your name?"

"That's none of your business."Olivia snapped.

"Yeah well I'm the one that was put in charge of making sure that you are okay and taken care of so I would say that makes your names my business. It doesn't matter much though I could always just give you a patronizing nickname I'm sure the guys would appreciate that."Peter snapped back.

She just glared at him and lay back down on the bed while staring at the cracks in the stone wall by her head. She wanted out of the compound and as quickly as possible. If that meant having to do it on her own without her team then she would just have to do that.

"Fine don't tell me your name."Peter said and stood up collecting the things around her and prepared to leave the room which would leave her alone in a tiny damp place with very little lighting and the strong smell of mold and dirt.

"Olivia."She said just as Peter was about to walk out the door making him turn around to face her. She then turned her head to face him. "My name is Olivia."

"Okay Olivia, I'll see you later."Peter said and walked out of the room leaving her alone. She waited a few minutes then slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and stood up on wobbly legs. The room was small consisting of two beds, a desk and a beat up wardrobe. There were no windows and judging by the smell and temperature in the room she assumed that the room was underground somewhere. The only door was the one that Peter had just left out of. She walked over to it and tried to pull it open only to find that Peter had locked it behind him. Sighing in defeat, Olivia looked down at her shoulder and saw the bandage, pealing it back a small bit to see the damage that the bullet had done. It didn't look too bad but stung like hell especially if she tried moving her left arm. Going over to the small bed in the corner she pulled out a book the was sticking out from under it and read the title_"__Advancement of Biological Chemistry" _sighing she moved the book to the side and pulled out another one, "_Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie_" Opening the book she settled on what was presumably Peter's bed and started to read. It wasn't more than ten minutes later that her eyes started to droop but she pushed past the tiredness in favor of keeping reading, however the next thing that she knew her eyes were blinking open and Peter was sitting at the desk writing.

"You're awake I see."Peter said turning to face her and seeing the blush settle on her cheeks when she realized that she had fallen asleep in his bed. "You shouldn't be moving around too much."

"Let me out of here, let me go home."Olivia nearly begged. She just wanted out of there and to go to her apartment where her sister and niece were waiting. Rachel and Ella, she hadn't even thought about what they must be going through. "Please my sister and niece live with me, they're probably worried sick. Just let me go."

"I can't do that."Peter responded looking genuinely upset. "You have no clue what they would do to me if I let you go."

"Then leave. Get me out of here and leave this place."Olivia stated and saw him shake his head.

"Olivia, I can't do that. If I leave they will kill my mother. She's all that I have."Peter admitted.

"What are they going to do to me?"Olivia asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know.

"I don't know."He said truthfully. "All I know is that I'm supposed to play doctor to you while you're here. Speaking of which, I need to change your bandage."

"I can handle it."Olivia said putting her hand over the wound in her shoulder.

"Olivia."Peter said taking her hand and gently removing it from her shoulder, the contact startling both of them since they both felt what could only be described as a spark, ignite at their touch. He moved her hand to her lap and reluctantly let go then moved her shirt to the side to take care of her wound having it cleaned and dressed in only a matter of minutes.

"How long will it take to heal?"She asked looking at the clean white bandage.

"You can't escape, you don't know your way around this place, and you would get lost."Peter said as if reading her mind. "But to answer your question, it will be a few weeks before that's healed and you can move your arm without pain."

"How long have you been here?"She asked looking around the room and only now noticing how lived in it looked.

"It doesn't matter."He said and got up and started to walk away only for her to reach out and grasp his hand.

"How long have you been here?"She asked again and heard him sigh, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Three years."He admitted and heard her sharp intake of breath. "I can't go home."He said squeezing her hand gently then letting go.

"Would you help me escape?"She asked finding it odd that she missed the feel of his hand in her own.

"I've told you, you can't escape."He sighed heavily and lifted a corner of his shirt to show her a large scar there. "I've tried."

A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews! It's good to be back and writing together


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie hobbled to his desk on crutches, ignoring the concerned and blank looks of his fellow agents. He'd received a wide variety of reactions from his peers ranging from anger that it was him that had survived and not their closer friends, sadness that he was hurt, sorrow that so many had died, and happiness that at least a few of them had survived. Charlie just ignored all the looks, preferring to bury himself in work and leads that might give him an idea where they were keeping Olivia. Who knew what they were doing to her. John had spent most of his time brewing in his anger and frustration of having Olivia taken from right under their noses and he was beginning to look a little worse for the wear after just a few days.

"There's no way she's still alive," John muttered to Charlie one afternoon after John had thrown a file at the wall dramatically. "It's been four days now. They've probably tortured her for information and killed her when she wouldn't talk. We both know Dunham's too stubborn to talk."

Charlie nodded grimly and looked serious. "But we can't give up hope. If anyone can survive something like this, it's Liv. She's tough as nails that girl."

John looked doubtful but nodded to appease his fellow agent.

"The real question of the hour is, why did they take her?" Charlie mused quietly. "Was it because they thought as a woman she would submit to torture better or be more easily pliable to their plans? Or was it because of who she was specifically?"

"I don't know," John said honestly. "I don't know."

Peter watched his new roommate sleeping from his own bed. He knew he should get up and start getting some of the daily tasks done, but he couldn't drag himself from his bed and from watching _her._ The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathed deeply in and out in her sound sleep was hypnotizing. Her eyelids fluttered with some unnamed dream she lived out and he felt an overwhelming urge to go lie beside her and fold her into his arms to keep her safe. His eyes traveled from head to toe brazenly, knowing he couldn't do this if she were awake. From the pale gold hair that was tousled from her adventure to her parted lips that looked erotic even in her sleep, to her lithe yet curved form that her clothes did nothing to disguise. She was a woman straight from his dreams here to taunt him in his waking hours.

Sighing, Peter was able to drag his body up and out of bed. She would be hungry when she woke so the least he could do was bring her some food and maybe something to wash up with. He quietly left the room and gently closed the door after him so she wouldn't wake. When he returned she was just beginning to wake and he shut the door behind him while carrying a tray with a sandwich, some chips, and water, a 5 gallon bucket filled with soapy water with a wash cloth in it for her to clean up with, and a set of clean clothes. He silently set the bucket beside her bed and the clothes beside her as she set up.

"I suggest you use the water while it's still a little warm," Peter said, setting the tray down on the small table top they now shared.

"If you think I'm going to get naked and wash myself for your entertainment, you're sorely mistaken," Olivia nearly growled defensively.

"I was planning on leaving the room for awhile to give you some space," Peter said with a raised eyebrow, causing her to blush a light pink.

"Oh…" Olivia murmured before eyeing the bucket.

"I'll be back in an hour so try to be done by then," Peter said, turning to leave her alone.

"Thanks," Olivia spoke softly, as if it had hurt her to say it.

"Don't thank me yet," Peter grinned wryly, brushing off the awkwardness. "You haven't seen the new clothes yet."

Without waiting for her response, he left her alone to wash up and eat.

"How is our newest guest, Bishop?"

Peter almost jumped a foot into the air as his boss' voice crept over him. "She's still healing, but she'll be okay." He answered flatly with no emotion.

"Good, good," Eddie nodded. "Tomorrow you will give her a spinal tap and we find out exactly what we are up against."

"What?" Peter choked on the word, but he couldn't believe what his boss was asking of him. "Why?"

"There is something special about this woman and you are going to find out for me," Eddie grinned and patted his cheek mockingly. "Or else…"

Eddie left the threat at that and walked away before Peter could utter another word. Peter tried not to seethe at his bosses words and found it difficult. How long would he be trapped in this contract so that he could keep his mother safe? Peter spent the next hour trying to find a reason not to do the test or to get Olivia out of it, but it seemed useless. Why would they even want a spinal tap from her? What did they intend to find? When the hour was finally up he entered the room to find Olivia pacing from one end to the other, much like a caged lioness. Her tangled hair fanned behind her as her muscled remained tense and her jaw set. The clothes seemed to mostly fit, the jeans not really hugging her curves and the t-shirt only slightly tight in the chest.

"Would you like a comb for that hair?" Peter asked to make her aware he was there.

She whirled in a flurry of motion and stared at him. "What I want, is to go home."

"I know," Peter sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, ready to defend himself.

"I don't think you do," Olivia clipped. "I don't even know what you want with me. No one has asked me any questions or made any demands."

Peter watched her body relax and then tense again. Her face tightened as sorrow settled onto her beautiful features.

"At least tell me if they're going to kill me later," Olivia asked of him softly.

"No!" Peter immediately answered without thinking. He wouldn't let them kill her. She was innocent and good and she deserved to live, but deep down he knew he had no right to promise her that and his face showed it.

She nodded grimly and her back straightened. "Okay then."

Peter seriously considered whisking her away somewhere safe where Big Eddie couldn't find them – anything to keep her alive, but then the last image he had of his mother floated across his memory.

"They want a spinal tap," Peter said softly.

"A what?" Olivia hissed and froze in place.

"A spinal tap – taking fluid from your – "

"I know what a spinal tap is," Olivia hissed angrily. "Why though?"

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Olivia shook her head, looking lost in thought. When she looked up again her eyes swam with the fear he was also feeling. He fought the urge to reach out and caress her cheek; to calm her and reassure her that he would take care of her. A shuddering breath left her body and she turned away from him, assumedly so he wouldn't see her cry and it killed him not to go to her.

"Livia…" he said softly, the shortened version of her name rolling off his tongue easily like honey.

"So why do you read all these science books? Are you a nerd or something?" Olivia asked, her voice sounding just a little tense but like she was fighting for normalcy.

Peter held tight to the change of subject and went with it. "I guess you could say that. Science has always fascinated me; especially chemistry and biology."

Olivia gave him a slight grin and nodded. "With these book titles you must've gone somewhere good for college."

"MIT, sorta," Peter looked modest.

"What do you mean by sorta?" Olivia asked.

"Well I kinda faked me way into the school and taught there for a couple years," Peter looked a little too happy with himself about this and Olivia actually chuckled.

"You do seem like that type of guy," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked in genuine confusion.

"A real pain in the ass," Olivia couldn't help but smile when he scowled at her and it took Peter's breath away to see it.

"So how's your shoulder feeling today?" Peter asked, stepping forward to see the wound and she let him close.

"It's alright, itching like crazy and a little tight," she murmured, rolling the shoulder back slowly.

"Good," Peter nodded, his fingers brushing near the wound before wrapping it back up. "I've gotta go do some errands… but I'll see you later today. Feel free to read any of the books I have."

Olivia looked concerned before her face went blank and she nodded. Peter turned and left her alone again, knowing he was already counting down the minutes till he could see her again.

A/N: So can I say "holy crap that's a ton of awesome reviews"? Thank you to all the wonderful folks out there keeping our egos afloat.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia lay on her stomach on the small bed that had been given to her. Her shirt was pulled up in the back so that it rested right above her shoulder blades exposing the soft, milky skin of her back. She kept her head tilted to the side so that she was facing the wall, but she could hear everything that Peter was doing. The sound of vials tapping against each other and the sound of a glass container being put down on the metal tray assaulted her ears before she felt the bed dip slightly as Peter got up on it placing a knee on either side of her hips so that he could reach the area that he was going to do the spinal tap in.

"Relax." Peter said softly and placed his hand on her back, running his thumb gently down her spine until he found the right spot.

"Peter, you're giving me a spinal tap in one of the most unsanitary places imaginable and you're telling me to relax?"Olivia snapped, trying not to show how his touch affected her.

"I know it's a lot to ask for but this will be easier if you relax, it will get done faster." Peter pointed out and felt her relax slightly. "You're going to feel a small pinch." He then said while inserting the needle that had the anesthetic in it

"How long are you going to be in his debt?"Olivia asked trying to strike up a conversation, anything to get her mind off of the fact that not only was she getting a spinal tap but had an extremely attractive man straddling her hips from behind.

"I don't know."Peter sighed heavily and put a small bit of beta-dine on her back where he was going to do the puncture.

"What did you do to get in his debt?"

"I already told you, I had needed money so I borrowed some from him and now he's collecting."Peter huffed.

"Don't lie to me."Olivia said, not seeing the startled look that crossed Peter's face at her having called him on his bluff "You had to have done something more than just borrow money from him. If you had just borrowed money then you wouldn't have been in his debt for the past three years and your mother wouldn't have a target on her."

"You're going to feel some pressure."Peter said avoiding her question and inserting the large needle into her spin.

"Urgh." Olivia moaned painfully while grasping the sides of her bed and gritting her teeth.

"Sorry."Peter mumbled and put the fluid he had collected into one of the vials. He then took the needle from her back and pressed a piece of gauze there to stop the small bit of bleeding that had occurred. He then placed a bandage on the area and got up off the bed. "You're all done. Now I just need to get this to Eddie and then I'll be right back. Don't stand or walk around for a while."

"Okay."Olivia mumbled and listened to him leave before pulling her shirt down her back and rolling over to look up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she had been lying like that but before she knew it there was a sharp sting behind her eyes and at her temples, a headache blossoming there in just a matter of seconds. The headache started as a dull throb but then great exceedingly fast until she had to slam her eyes closed against the bright light of the lamp, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

When Peter returned to the room it was to find Olivia curled up in a tight ball, her forehead covered in sweat, small moans of discomfort escaping her lips. He instantly went and got her a glass of water, holding it up to her lips and helping her swallow some of it down before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and one under her bent knees, lifting her up into his arms and bringing her over to his bed where he held her tightly to his chest.

"It's okay, the headache is a side effect of the tap, you'll be fine."He soothed her, rubbing his knuckles against her cheek while she clung to him. The feel of the warm skin on his neck felt great against her clammy forehead.

"You couldn't have warned me about this before?"Olivia groaned against his neck.

"I figured that you would put up less of a fight if you didn't know what was going to potentially happen."Peter admitted and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Livia you need to relax."

"If you say that again then I'm going to hurt you."Olivia snapped.

"Tessa."Peter said softly. "She's the reason that I'm in debt to Eddie. She was his girlfriend and he was abusing her. She wanted out and begged me to help her escape, so I did. Eddie retaliated by targeting my mother and forcing me to do whatever he wants. If I try to escape then my mother is dead. If I do something against Eddie's orders then my mother is dead. If I try to help you then my mother is dead. She's everything that I have left. She raised me on her own after my father was institutionalized and even before that she was pretty much my only parental figure. Eddie knows that harming my father wouldn't affect me at all. The man was abusive and isn't exactly my favorite person."

"My father was great."Olivia said after a long silence, her eyes still clamped shut. "But my stepfather…I hated him. It's just my sister, niece and I now. My stepfather took off after I shot him and then my mom died of cancer when I was 14."

"You shot your stepfather?"Peter asked looking down at her and seeing her face starting to relax as the pain ebbed.

"He would hit my mother and me."Olivia nodded, her cheek rubbing against the fabric of his shirt. "I was nine years old and couldn't take it anymore, all the abuse, so I grabbed his gun out of his bedside table and I shot him three times. He lived though."

"How's your head?"

"It's better."She mumbled sleepily. "Peter, please let me go home. Please just get me out of here."

"Get some sleep Livia."He murmured and continued to sooth her, his knuckles never leaving the soft skin of her cheek. He eventually felt her go lax in his arms, her breathing even and deep indicating that she had fallen asleep. Peter reveled in the feel of her soft, pliable body in his arms but heaved a sigh when he thought about what was going to happen to her. If Eddie found what he was looking for with the spinal tap then she would more than likely be stuck in the compound like a prisoner much like he was. But if Eddie didn't find what he was looking for then the odds of him letting her live were very slim.

Peter lay back on his bed and lowered Olivia so that she was sleeping at his side. His eyes feasted on her beautiful, finally peaceful, face and his mind ran at a thousand miles per hour about what it was he would have to do in order to make sure that she lived. He wasn't sure how long he had laid there with her but before he knew it, she was stirring and her eyes blinked open. She cleared her vision then looked up at him before cautiously sitting up and rubbing her face gently with one hand. Peter sat up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy." He said quietly, making her turn around to face him with a curious look on her face.

"What does that mean?"She asked through dry lips, her head feeling a bit better and her heart beating at hyper speed from being so close to him.

"It means, be a better man than your father."Peter explained. "My father was a self centered coward that only thought about himself." He said and placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing against it. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"You'll help me get out of here?"Olivia tentatively asked and saw his brow furrow before he looked down at the floor and swallowed thickly.

"Yes."He said and then looked up at her to see warmth in her eyes along with concern.

"What about your mother?"She asked sadly.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you."He answered.

"You don't know me but you'll help me?"She questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Trust me Livia, no matter what you've done in your life; you don't deserve what Eddie would do to you."Peter explained. "My mother will know, the moment that they show up at her house, that I made a decision that wasn't about just me. She'll know that I'm doing something to help someone else. Maybe we could save her."

"Thank you."Olivia gave him a small smile. "But what will happen when we get out?"

"I don't know."Peter admitted and watched Olivia go over to her own bed, climbing under the covers. "We'll figure it out as we go. Now get some sleep."

"Thank you."He heard Olivia say one last time as he leaned over and blew out the oil lamp throwing them into darkness.

A/N: So a little delayed, but how about that season finale? Anyone else's reaction "WTF?"


	5. Chapter 5

Peter wandered the halls of the compound not really searching for anything in particular but taking everything around him in. There had to be a way out that wouldn't get either of them killed and allow them to have the head start they required to save his mother as well. He was about to turn back and check on Olivia when he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in awhile.

"Where is she?" John Scott growled in the room he was walking past, presumably talking to Big Eddie.

"She's safe for now," Big Eddie answered with a bored voice.

"This wasn't part of the deal – she was supposed to be safe," John snapped back.

"And she is." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"This is not what I meant and you know it," John glared.

"What is she to you, anyways?" Big Eddie asked, clearly plotting. There was a long pause in which he didn't think John would answer but he did.

"She's my fiancé," John said quietly, the pain evident in his voice.

Peter's heart was now hammering in his chest and he missed the next part of the conversation as he felt himself go red with jealousy and anger. This bastard didn't deserve Olivia and they were going to get married? Why hadn't she mentioned it before? A million more questions raced through his head before he saw the door before him open to reveal Big Eddie and John Scott.

"Ah, Bishop. Speak of the devil," Big Eddie grinned at him while John glared. "I'm sorry it had to go down like this."

Just then a needle pressed into his neck and a cool liquid rushed through his veins as the room faded from around him and he fell into a black abyss.

$%^$^%$^%$^%$^%

Olivia was lying out on her bed and staring up at the ceiling when she heard the door open. Her heart leapt in her chest as she sat up to see her new roommate, but it wasn't him.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked, glaring daggers at the man.

"I'm David Robert Jones and you must be Olivia Dunham," the man smiled at her and the way he had said her name and was looking at her made her skin crawl. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Olivia blurted. "Where's Peter?"

"We're going to him actually," Jones said with a sickening smile on his face and Olivia slowly got to her feet. She needed to know Peter was safe. "Good girl."

Olivia followed him and noticed two other men step in line behind her, probably so she wouldn't think of running and he led her to a room lined in windows with someone sitting slumped over in a chair in the middle. It took Olivia to get a better view that she discovered it was Peter and he had some circuits and a board with tiny light bulbs on it strapped to his chest.

"Peter!" Olivia gasped as she ran to kneel in front of him.

"They will become a soldier but first they must be considered recruits and they will be unwilling," Jones murmured from behind her but she was far from caring.

She checked his vitals and came to the conclusion that he was just knocked out.

"You must turn all the lights off on that board or your friend here dies," Jones explained calmly.

"What?" Olivia nearly screeched in panic. She was no circuiting genius to be able to diffuse a bomb.

"Oh and you can't touch any of it or he dies instantly," Jones smiled. "You'll have to use your mind, dear girl."

"My mind?" Olivia snapped, her voice almost squeaking. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"You'd better figure it out because you've got ten minutes," Jones gave her another twisted smile before turning to leave them alone and taking the extra muscle with him.

Peter began to stir and she gently cupped his cheek and whispered his name.

"Livia?" He groaned painfully and tried to stretch out his muscles.

"Try not to move too much, I don't want you to accidently set this off," Olivia said quietly.

He must've just noticed he had something strapped to him and he was tied to a chair because he flinched and struggled momentarily before Olivia could get him to calm down.

"I've seen this before…" Peter mumbled as he inspected the device. "It sends the wearer into cardiac arrest."

Olivia paled and she fought the urge to cry. "He said I needed to turn the lights off with my mind and without touching it or you'll die."

Peter nodded grimly and caught her tearful gaze. "Just leave – run as fast as you can out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Olivia said stubbornly and began staring at the lights as if she were going to burn them out with her gaze alone.

"Livia, please…" he pleaded with her.

"Shut up, I can't focus," Olivia snapped at him, trying to refocus on the task.

"You can't be serious!" Peter asked in disbelief. "Olivia the crazy man just told you to turn lights off with your mind and that doesn't seem insane?"

"Of course it does, but I have to try," Olivia murmured, phasing out his ranting. After a few minutes she began to hear what sounded like gusts of wind rushing through her ears as everything else was lost around her and the lights were the only thing she saw. Slowly, oh so slowly, light after light began to flicker off as the rushing sound continued. Finally the last light went out and Olivia began to shake as she stumbled back and the room was quiet again.

"How'd you do that? Livia?" Peter's voice was filled with awe and just a little fear.

"I – I don't know…" she answered, still shaking as she grew cold. It felt as if she had just expended a tremendous amount of energy and her body now felt numb with cold and she was so tired.

"Livia?" Peter voice was now concerned but she didn't have the energy to respond. "Livia?"

Olivia felt like she was floating as her body crumbled to the ground in what seemed like slow motion and everything went black.

!#!#!#!#!#

Panic filled Peter as he watched her collapse to the ground and become unresponsive.

"Livia? LIVIA?" Peter called to her and struggled in his seat, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

Finally Jones and a couple men walked in and Jones was smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"It is done then," Jones said smugly.

"What'd you do to her?" Peter yelled, still struggling.

"Settle down, she's just fine," Jones sighed. "Nothing some rest won't fix. Untie him."

One of the men stepped around Peter and began untying him while the other disconnected him from the device that almost killed him. Peter immediately ran to Olivia's side and checked her over quickly. Her skin was pale and felt like ice, but it was also damp with the sweat of hard effort. He scooped her up into his arms with an arm under her knees and another under her arms. She was limp in his grasp, her head beginning to loll to the side until he managed to move her so it rested on his shoulder.

"No one will bother you for the next few days," Jones promised, looking all too giddy for Peter's liking.

Peter wanted to kill this man who put them in this situation, but Olivia's safety was more important and she needed warmth and rest; two things she wasn't going to get in this room. He grudgingly passed him, carrying Olivia carefully, and wound his way through the place to their room. Once inside, he laid her out in his bed and went to fetch a few more blankets. Peter curled up beside her and splayed the blankets over them and held her closely to his body to share his own heat with her. He quickly rubbed her arms and waist to try and speed the process up and after ten minutes he began to feel the heat slowly creep back into her body.

Knowing she was safe for now and in his arms he let the warmth pull him into a deep sleep. They'd figure something out after a long nap. They both needed it.

A/N: Fringe withdrawal has officially set in… it seems like each season that comes along gets harder to cope without than the last. September better come fast!


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that Olivia saw when she opened her eyes was the shirt clad chest of her roommate. His arms were around her and his chest was rising and falling deeply letting her know that he was still asleep. Shivering a bit, she curled into him more and heard him grunt then slowly felt as he woke up. He almost instantly started to rub her arms to warm them when he felt her shiver again. He reached over and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders more tightly and held her to his chest a bit more snuggly. The heat he gave her was almost overpoweringly blissful resulting in her wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep him in place. Placing her cold cheek on a small patch of bare skin near his neck, she felt him shudder but he didn't pull away.

"How do you feel?"He asked while effectively tangling their bodies so that every square inch of her was pressed against him.

"Warm."She said while still holding him to her and loving the feel of his hard body up against her own.

"You scared me sweetheart."He said letting the endearment slip out without thought.

"I'm fine."Olivia responded, a shiver running down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"You're amazing you know that?" Peter asked causing her to prop herself up on an elbow and look down at him in confusion. "You got shot yet you barely show pain. You were forced to somehow turn lights off using just your mind in order to save my life. Then that drains you so much that you could have died, yet here you are saying that you're fine when you're clearly not."

"I'm okay Peter, really."Olivia sighed.

"You don't always have to be strong."Peter remarked and placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing under her eye gently.

"Yes I do."Olivia said, her eyes flicking to his lips then back up before she took them both by surprise and leaned down placing her lips tentatively to his own. It didn't take long for Peter to respond, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair pulling her down closer to him and pressing their lips tighter together. She had just started tracing his bottom lip with her tongue that he remembered John and pulled away.

"You're engaged."He said and rubbed his nose against hers.

"What are talking about?"Olivia asked looking down at him.

"John Scott is here. I saw him earlier today talking with Eddie. He said that you're his fiancé." Peter explained.

"What? No I'm not engaged to John. He's never even brought up the possibility of marriage before. He told me the other day that he loves me but that's it." Olivia stated.

"Do you love him?"Peter asked while running his thumb over her cheek.

"No."Olivia said and kissed him softly before untangling herself from him and climbing out of his bed to stand on weak and wobbly legs. She made her way over to her own bed and crawled in, hearing Peter follow her and grab the first aid kit. He then took out the things needed and changed her bandage. "John has always just been a friend to me and yeah he came with benefits but that was it…He's really here and working for Big Eddie?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."Peter nodded and cleaned her wound.

"What did he say to Eddie?"Olivia asked trying not to wince when the cool medicine touched her skin.

"Olivia."Peter sighed and looked away from her only for her to place a hand on his arm.

"Peter."She urged.

"He said that you were never supposed to get hurt and that things didn't go as planned."Peter groaned.

"He knows that I'm here and that I got shot? It was planned for me to be here?"Olivia asked with unhidden rage.

"I don't know but that's the way that it sounded."Peter admitted.

"I don't believe you."Olivia halfheartedly remarked.

"You don't have to I suppose."Peter shrugged. "But it is true."

"Charlie."Olivia said after a minute. "I wonder if Charlie knows."

"Charlie?"Peter asked.

"Francis, Charlie Francis. He's a friend and one of my teammates. He's known John for longer than I have."Olivia explained.

"I've never met a Charlie Francis inside these walls before so I don't think you have to worry about another friend being and enemy."Peter said and finished taking care of her injury.

"Good."Olivia nodded and fell silent for a while, just letting her eyes roam around the room. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still going to help me get out of here?"

"Yes." He agreed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."Olivia claimed. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I wanted to."Peter smiled. "That man, Jones, he said that no one will bother us for a few days so we should try to leave as soon as possible. Maybe we can get a head start and save my mother and then if need be we can get your sister and niece that way they can't be put into harm's way because of your escape."

"When will we leave?"Olivia asked.

"Tomorrow, you still need to sleep after they made you diffuse the device. It took a lot out of you and I can tell that you're still tired and weak."Peter stated and saw her scowl at being referred to as weak. "You're not superwoman Olivia; you can't just get hurt and bounce back like a rubber ball. You're human and you need rest."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know."He shrugged like he didn't really care. "I've been all over the world and speak a few different languages, so we can make by pretty much anywhere. We'll grab everyone that we care about and we'll just take off somewhere."

"You sound like we're running away to the circus or something."Olivia chuckled.

"No sweetheart, the circus is so much safer than what we are about to do. You do realize that Eddie will hunt us right?"Peter asked seriously.

"I know."Olivia sighed.

"It also means that you can't go back to work because John is there along with half a dozen more people that are in Eddie's pocket. You won't be able to trust them."Peter pointed out only for her to nod in understanding. "Good, now get some sleep."

"You too, if we're both getting out of here then you need to sleep as well."Olivia stated, getting a small smile in return.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."Peter claimed and went over to his own bed while blowing out the oil lamp. He had been lying there for about five minutes before he heard shuffling of feet then the edge of his bed dipped letting him know that Olivia had come back over. She lifted the side of his blanket and slid under it, her arm going around his waist and her head finding a place in the crook of his neck.

"You're warm."She said in explanation. He just chuckled lightly and pulled her into his side tighter.

"You don't have to be scared."Peter whispered and ran his fingers over the side of her face. "We'll get everyone and find some hole in the wall to live. If we do it right then they won't find us."

"I'm not scared."She denied and curled into him a bit more if that were even possible. "And what makes you think that once we're out of here I'd want you to stick around?"

"You like me too much to just get rid of me."Peter stated and kissed the top of her head.

"Is that so?" She challenged.

"If you didn't like me then we wouldn't have kissed and you wouldn't be in my bed right now no matter how platonic."

"I told you, you're warm. I like your body heat."

"Sure you do."Peter said and tipped her chin up then lowered his lips to hers gently. He pulled away seconds later just as she was about to respond. "I like having you in my bed."He whispered and welcomed her lips on his again.

A/N: So sorry this took so long to update this! Thanks to Ash for reminding my cohort ab89us!


	7. Chapter 7

Peter made it back well after dinner carrying a pile of black clothing and a plate with a couple sandwiches on it which Olivia gratefully took from him upon entry. Peter chuckled as she shoveled down both sandwiches and began talking with her mouth full.

"What's that for?" She asked, gesturing to the pile of clothing he held.

"Our escape wardrobe," Peter explained. "We'll be going under cover of dark and the blonde hair is like a loud beacon."

Olivia gave him a playful pout that made his heart flip in his chest. They talked quietly, reviewing their plan and trying not to draw attention to their room.

"Alright, the shift change will happen in fifteen minutes so we should change now," Peter said, handing Olivia a set of clothing.

Peter began to take his shirt off when he noticed Olivia not moving.

"You didn't strike me as the type that was shy," Peter teased with a grin making Olivia scowl as she made quick work of her clothing, leaving Peter to blush and turn away. They both dressed quickly, both trying not to stare at the other. Once finished Peter stepped in front of Olivia and zipped the front of her black hoodie up and then helped pull the hood over her head.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked softly, taking note of the very serious look Peter was giving the sweatshirt.

"I just hope this plan works," Peter said softly, still not meeting her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt and this plan…"

"Peter…" Olivia cupped his cheek with her hand so that his eyes would meet hers. "I trust you with my life. I trust that you can get us out of here and save the others too."

Peter still looked very serious but he grudgingly nodded. He made himself busy by tucking the remaining blonde locks of hair under the hood and securing them behind her ears. With a chaste kiss to her forehead, Peter took her hand and led her out the door, looking both ways before slipping out. He led them down a long corridor that didn't seem to have any bends in it and Olivia could feel the panic he must've been feeling that someone would come out one of the doors and see them but they were lucky and when they finally did reach the bend at the end of the hall, no one was around.

Just when they thought they were in the clear a voice sounded behind them.

"HEY!" A man shouted and they whirled to see two men begin racing toward them.

"Run!" Peter half shouted, pulling on her arm to get her to follow him as the zigzagged down the halls, dodging in and out of doors. They were almost to the last door when Olivia tripped and sprawled across the floor and Peter stumbled a few feet forward and their hands disconnecting. "Livia!"

Olivia stared up at the two men racing toward her and a fear she hadn't ever encountered before overwhelmed her. Fear for Peter who would undoubtedly be killed along with his mother, fear for herself and all the things she hadn't gotten to experience yet in life, all because they were about to get caught. The men raised their guns to shoot and Olivia instinctively held her hands out in front of her to block them and flames engulfed her and shot out at the men chasing them. Screams filled her ears as her body heated and she was so sure she was going to die from the flames herself when they finally died down, leaving the walls scorched and skeletons crumbled to the ground. Olivia whipped her head around to check on Peter who was whole and fine; eyes wide in horror and shock. He finally looked down at her and moved toward her and she scooted back quickly to avoid his touch.

"Don't touch me!" Olivia almost screeched. What if she hurt him as well? She couldn't live with herself if she hurt him too.

"L-livia…" His voice was soft and understanding. "It's okay."

"Okay? Okay?" Olivia voice was growing in panic. "I just set two men on fire!"

"I know, but it's going to be okay," Peter said calmly which only served to make her more upset. "Livia, you have to stay calm, you're starting to do it again."

Olivia was shocked to see flames licking at the outline of her hands and she fought the urge to panic again and took deep breaths to calm herself. The flames died down and left her shaking and weak again.

"Peter, I'm scared," Olivia whimpered and this time she let him close enough to touch her.

Peter helped her to her feet and swiftly picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we're leaving now."

Olivia felt her energy leaving her quickly much like when she had turned off the lights and she only had time to roll her head into his chest before everything around her went dark.

*()*()*()*()*()*()

Peter was able to hotwire a non-descript car nearby and he began the drive to his mother's house. The drive only took half an hour and Peter was growing more concerned when Olivia still hadn't woken up. He finally decided that he would have to risk leaving her in the car and that he could get his mother out of the house quickly and they could be on the road again. Climbing up the steps of the small two flat, Peter quickly rapped on the door. Minutes passed before the door opened and a petite woman with chocolate curls that were beginning to gray along the sides and roots.

"Peter?" Her voice was deep and smooth, holding that accent he'd known and loved all his life.

"Mom," Peter said simply and the screen door opened and his mother enveloped him in her arms, clinging to him tightly.

"Oh Peter," she nearly sobbed. "Where have you been? I've missed you so much."

"I know mom, I've missed you too," Peter said, not letting her go just yet. "But I need you to trust me and go pack a small bag of necessities. We're leaving now."

"What? I don't understand…" Elizabeth stepped back to look up at her son.

"You don't need to just now," Peter said. "Just trust me. Our lives depend on your speed right now."

Elizabeth didn't say anything more as she retreated and Peter followed her inside. She was able to pack up in a matter of minutes and she followed Peter out the door. Peter raced down the stairs, needing to see and be sure that Olivia was alright. Elizabeth did her best to keep up and when she saw the blonde in the backseat she gasped.

"Peter! Who is she?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"She's a friend," Peter answered shortly and motioned for her to get into the passenger side of the vehicle.

Once in the car, Peter began driving again, constantly glancing in the rear view mirror to check on his other passenger who still wasn't showing signs of waking. Daylight was beginning to creep in though and they needed to get somewhere to hide for the time being. They could go for her sister and niece in the morning. When they'd gotten far enough out of town, Peter pulled into a deserted looking motel and bought a single room with two beds using cash and a fake name that was nothing like his own. He carried Olivia in while Elizabeth carried her bag and another that Peter had managed to scrounge up before that had their money and some other essentials and used her free hand to unlock the room door. Once inside, Peter carefully laid Olivia out on the first bed and then went back to the door and pushed a dresser in front of it, making sure to also get every lock available on the door engaged.

"You can have the furthest bed," Peter offered quietly as he took Olivia's shoes off and set them beside the bed. "I can share this one with her."

"Who is she really, Peter?" Elizabeth asked. "Is she the reason you're in trouble?"

"No," Peter answered quietly, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm the reason I'm in trouble. Olivia got dragged into this without trying. She's definitely one of the good guys – well, girls."

Elizabeth nodded and looked like she had a million more questions but held back.

"We've gotta pick up her sister and niece later today though," Peter explained. "Some very bad people are going to be angry that we left and they're going to try and use the ones we love against us."

"And then what?" Elizabeth asked.

"And then we get the three of you into hiding and Olivia and I will go elsewhere to drag their attention away from you and her family," Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Above all, Olivia and I want you and her family safe."

"And I'm sure we will be," Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile of trust.

Peter only hoped he wouldn't let her or Olivia down.

A/N: Is Fringe back yet?


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth sat in a chair in the corner of the hotel room watching as her son placed a facecloth into freezing ice water and then placed it on the forehead of the still mysterious blonde woman named Olivia. She watched her boy take careful care of the woman, his eyes full of concern with the touch of something else brewing behind them. Every now and then he would re-cool the cloth and check the woman's pulse but he wouldn't leave her side for very long at all, always coming back just minutes after going somewhere.

"Is she okay?"Elizabeth finally asked and got a nod from Peter.

"She should be." He responded and checked Olivia's pulse again. "She's just tired."

"What happened to her?"

"That's hard to explain."Peter shook his head.

"Fine, then tell me what happened to you." Elizabeth demanded. "Three years ago you just up and disappeared."

"Mom."Peter sighed.

"No you tell me the truth."Elizabeth snapped.

"I got into some trouble and I needed money…"

"Gambling?" His mother cut him off.

"Yes. But like I was saying, I needed money. So I went to this guy known as Big Eddie. He told me that if I couldn't pay him then I needed to work for him for a bit, so I thought how hard could that be? Well he had me doing stuff, collecting money mainly. And one day his girlfriend and I met and we became friends. She eventually told me that Eddie was beating her and she asked me to help her escape. Well I did but then Eddie found out and forced me to stay there doing things for him. He told me that if I left that he would kill you."Peter explained.

"Oh Peter, I told you that would get you into trouble, that gambling wasn't the best idea."Elizabeth sighed.

"I know." Peter nodded.

"What about her? Who is she, why is she with you?" Elizabeth asked gesturing to Olivia.

"Her name is Olivia, she is an FBI agent who was on a raid of Big Eddie's place when she was shot and then put into my care. I promised her that I would get her out of there and I did. When we were escaping something happened that drained her of energy. I don't know how to explain it and I'm sure I'd sound crazy if I tried. But mom…"Peter trailed off looking over at his mother. "She's important to me and I promised that I'd keep her, you and her family safe. I don't plan on breaking that promise."

"Okay."Elizabeth nodded and turned her attention to the woman on the bed that had just started to stir, her eyes blinking open blurry and sleep filled.

"Peter?"Olivia asked and jolted up, saved from nearly falling off the bed by Peter reaching out and grasping her shoulders. "Peter where are we?" She nervously asked her body starting to heat.

"Hey calm down, it's okay, we're safe." He said pulling her into his arms and feeling her melt in his embrace, her body cooling. "It's okay."

"Rachel and Ella, where are they?" Olivia asked pulling away from him and looking around the room as if her family would just materialize in front of her.

"Don't worry; we're going to go get them in just a little bit."Peter said and followed her gaze to his mother. "This is my mother Elizabeth."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Olivia said holding out a slightly shaky hand which the older woman took, a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too." Elizabeth said and looked at her son. "We should go and get her family."

"Can you stand?"Peter asked Olivia who huffed.

"Peter I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know, you're always fine…So prove it."Peter challenged and stood up letting her go for a minute only to catch her when her legs gave out under her. "Tell me where they are and I'll go get them. You stay here with my mother."

"No."Olivia nearly yelled. "They're my sister and my niece, I'm going with you!"

"Olivia." Elizabeth said slowly. "I think it's best for us to stay here. I know that they are your family and that you are concerned about them but if you can't stand or walk right now then you wouldn't be able to do much to help them. Let Peter go, he'll be quick and come back with them."

"No, please Peter."Olivia nearly begged.

"Hey." He said pulling her back to him and placing his cheek against hers. "It will be okay sweetheart, I promise."He whispered to her just loud enough for her to hear.

"Be fast."

"I will." He promised and placed a kiss on her cheek then got up and quickly grabbed a piece of paper where Olivia jotted down the address. He then left the room and got in the car.

"You care about him."Elizabeth stated once her son was gone.

"Yes."Olivia replied without thought, lying back on the bed and still feeling extremely weak. "He's cleaned my bullet wound and taken care of me for the past week. He's a really great guy and yes, I'm starting to have feelings for him."

"He's told me that you're an FBI agent."Elizabeth said with concern. "Please tell me that when this is over you won't arrest my son for anything that he's done."

"I have no intention of arresting him or hurting him in any way."Olivia admitted. "He's my friend Elizabeth and I plan on keeping him safe as much as he will be keeping me safe."

"Good."Elizabeth smiled and grabbed the remote to try and find something to grab their attention and help them take their minds off of everything. It was close to an hour later when they heard a key in the lock and the door was pushed open, a little girl bounding into the room and onto Olivia's bed tackling her.

"Aunt Liv!" She yelled hugging her aunt tightly who hugged her back with pure love in her eyes.

"Ella."Olivia said and looked at her sister who came over and joined the hug.

"Liv, what's going on?"Rachel asked.

"I was on a raid with the FBI when I was taken hostage. Peter helped me escape but the people that had me are dangerous and not too happy with the fact that I'm gone or the fact that Peter who was also captive is gone as well."Olivia explained, placing a kiss on Ella's head. "They threatened Peter's mother and I was afraid that they would try to go after you and El so I sent Peter to get you."

"Where will we go to stay safe?"Rachel asked.

"I think it would be best if you, Ella and my mother were put into a safe house of sorts. They will eventually stop trying to find you but they won't stop trying to find Olivia and I. You'll be in more danger around us then if you were away somewhere else."Peter explained.

"I agree."Elizabeth said and got a confused look from Rachel who slowly consented as well.

"If it means that Ella will be safe then okay we can be put into hiding."Rachel nodded. "However, how long will we be in hiding for?"

"I don't have an answer for that. I guess for however long it takes to get the people hunting us off our trail for good."Peter groaned.

"We'll figure it out later."Olivia said and slid from the bed walking on slightly wobbly legs.

"Are you okay Liv?"Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."Olivia smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Rach, I'm fine."Olivia said and looked at Peter. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes of course."Peter said and followed her outside to the back of the hotel.

"Did you tell your mother what happened? Did you tell Rachel?"Olivia asked as soon as she was sure that they were alone.

"No."He shook his head. "I don't even know how to explain what happened."

"I don't either."Olivia sighed and looked at her feet. "I've killed people before because I've had to, but their deaths have always been fast. Those people…I set them on fire."

"I know."

"With my mind Peter, I set them on fire with my mind and flames that shot out of my body."

"I know."He said again and pulled her into his arms, their foreheads resting together. "I don't know what happened really and I don't know how, but it will be okay, we'll figure out a way to stop the flames or at least control them. It will be okay sweetheart."

"How can you be so sure?"She asked on a shaky with.

"You're superwoman remember? You don't let anything stop you."He said and tipped her chin up so she was looking at him.

"You've told me before that I'm only human."Olivia pointed out.

"How many humans do you know that can shoot flames at Peter using their mind?"Peter asked and got a dark chuckle from her.

"You're good at that you know?"

"At what?"Peter asked confused, pulling back from her a bit.

"Making me feel better."She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek pulling him down to her, pressing her lips against his softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."Peter smiled and watched her walk away and back inside.

A/N: Anyone still there? If you are, thanks for reading :D


	9. Chapter 9

They had been driving for three days now. Three long and drawn out days with five of them packed into the maroon jeep. They'd switched vehicles twice now; feeling terrible about stealing from others, but it had become necessary to save their lives. At the moment Elizabeth and Rachel were quietly talking in the back seat while Olivia was passed out in the front passenger seat with her niece also asleep atop of her. Together they made quite a cute pair and Peter felt parts of him melt that he didn't even know existed until now. He'd never even let the idea of marriage and kids cross his mind with his nomadic life, but if it was as beautiful as this woman beside him and a little girl maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. The very thought made his palms sweat and his head spin.

Marriage.

Kids.

Peter's mouth went dry and his heart raced. He'd only known Olivia a week and a half now and he'd just used her name with those other two foreign names in the same sentence. Shaking his head he forced his mind back to their plan. He _needed_ to stay focused on their plan. They were taking back roads and a very roundabout way to Florida, where they would purchase a place for his mother and Olivia's sister and niece to live in. Once there they would also buy fake ID's and paperwork to solidify new identities. Then he and Olivia would continue on to New Mexico for starters. Neither had spoken much about what they would do once there, but they had a direction and an objective.

"Peter, I'm hungry…" Ella mumbled sleepily from her Aunt's lap who still slept on. Peter glanced at the time and nodded. It had been five hours since they had stopped for anything other than gas, bathroom breaks, or water.

"Sure thing, El," Peter gave her a reassuring smile. The kid had been a real trooper throughout all this and after having gotten to know her aunt, he had a feeling it had something to do with the Dunham genes.

Peter drove on to the next exit and then pulled into a diner type joint that no doubt had some American classics. Ella's wiggling to escape the confines of the car finally woke her aunt up and she blinked past the sunlight.

"Where are we?" She asked huskily.

"Dinner," Peter answered. "Ella is hungry and I think we could all use a little break.

"K," Olivia went along with the plan quickly. "I'll drive this next shift."

"You could get some sleep," Peter started but Olivia gave him a wry grin that said it so wasn't happening.

"Thanks, but you need to rest too," Olivia said, taking his hand in hers briefly.

He grudgingly nodded but couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you two going to stop giving each other lovey-dovey looks so we can eat?" Rachel asked with a raised brow from the back seat. Olivia and Peter both blushed and quickly climbed out of the vehicle.

They took seats in a booth and Peter added a chair at the end of the table for himself. The waitress made it to their table after five minutes and she only seemed to have eyes for Peter much to Olivia's frustration. After taking their orders she was certain that no one but Peter would get the correct food since all she had done was make googely eyes at Peter and what made it worse was that he openly flirted back with charming smiles and chuckles that sent the young woman tittering away. It seemed Olivia's day wasn't meant to be a good one she silently bemoaned as she stared out the window, completely ignoring Peter. When their food arrived, Olivia did her best to ignore their flirting and when the waitress slipped Peter her number on the back of the receipt and just focused on her food and not choking on it. When she'd finally finished she excused herself from the table.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hey – no one should be going anywhere alone," Peter said, giving her concerned eyes that only served to fuel her bad temper.

"I'm a big girl, Peter, I can take care of myself," and she left on that note.

When the warm breeze hit her, Olivia took a deep breath before continuing on, just walking to a nearby tree that was the only landmark for a few miles around. Olivia found herself tempted to climb up into the tree, but she didn't want to worry anyone if they came out and noticed her missing, so she resigned herself to leaning her back against the tree and staring out at the beautiful scenery nature was offering her. Her thoughts wandered to Charlie and she wondered if he was okay and alive. He had been shot in the leg, but who knew if after she had blacked out if they had killed him. Olivia vowed to purchase a disposable cell phone in the next day or two and give him a call to check on him. If he was alive then he could feed them information on Big Eddie and maybe there was a chance she wouldn't have to live the rest of her life on the run.

"I hadn't pegged you for the jealous type."

Olivia jolted from her place by the tree and whirled to see a smug looking Peter and she scowled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw come on sweetheart," Peter cajoled.

"Don't call me that," Olivia frowned at him before deciding that ignoring him would be best.

Peter moved so that he was standing in front of her and she could no longer ignore him. She was about to snap at him again when she felt hot and soft lips pressing against her own and stealing her breath away. Olivia half stumbled into him and clung to his shirt as she returned the kiss with just as much fervor. When his tongue darted past her lips to taste hers a soft whimper escaped her lips and she felt Peter's hands squeeze her hips to an almost bruising level. Just when she thought she had died and gone to heaven, his lips moved from hers and began to trail a hot and moist path along her jaw line and then down her throat. Olivia's hips jerked into his as tiny stars danced at the edge of her vision. Never before had she been so far gone in lust after just a kiss.

"Peter…" she murmured huskily as she melted into his body. She gasped when he gently sucked at her pulse point before pulling away and staring into her half lidded eyes.

"How could you think I'd look anywhere else when I have someone like you?" Peter asked quietly.

"I don't exactly have a claim on you or anything, Peter," Olivia said, her voice holding the sadness her face refused to show. "You're welcome to chase after other women."

Peter gave her a very serious look before settling his hands on her waist and pulling her close. "And do you want me to?"

Olivia bit her lower lip and frowned at him. Of course she didn't. She wanted him all to herself. She wanted him to consume her like no other man has done before. But she couldn't tell him that. After all, she was Olivia Dunham, keep all the cards to herself unless she absolutely had to reveal one.

"Livia… I want you and only you," Peter said, voice deep and soft. "But if you don't want me you should speak up now –"

Olivia never gave him a chance to continue as she went on tip toe to kiss him; ending any doubt he had in his mind that she didn't want him. Her hands went to his back pockets where she slipped them past the fabric and pulled his body flush with hers and gripped his ass. Peter groaned into her mouth as his growing erection hardened between their bodies. When they pulled away gasping for air, they were both grinning stupidly.

"Of course I want you," Olivia smiled.

"Good," Peter gave her a sweet and lingering kiss that left her wanting more. "We should probably get going."

Olivia gave him pleading pout that made him chuckle.

"You know I miss sharing the bed with you," Peter said in all seriousness.

"I do too," Olivia bit her lower lip again.

"I think they're waiting for us though," Peter commented as he looked over her shoulder.

She turned to see Elizabeth, Rachel, and Ella all waiting by the car trying not to look like they're waiting.

"I guess we'd better get going then," Olivia chuckled.

"We should be there in a couple day tops," Peter commented.

"Let's get our families to safety."

A/N: I am soooooo sorry this took so long to update! Would you believe it slipped my mind? Reviews help me remember though or in this case a nice PM reminder from wjobsessed.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia looked around the small apartment and sighed. It was the best that they could find and it had three bedrooms which would be great for housing her sister and niece along with Peter's mother. They had created false ID's for their families and had everything covered, all that they had to do now was the hard part. They had to say goodbye.

"I know that it's not spectacular…"Olivia heard Peter start to say to his mother but was cut off by the aging woman.

"Peter this place is just fine. It's big enough for the three of us and there is a great school system for Ella."His mother smiled.

"Okay but the three of you have to make sure that you keep up with your fake names and pasts. We can't have anyone catching you."Peter said hugging his mother tightly. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Peter."Elizabeth said and kissed him on the cheek. "You take care of Olivia and yourself. And you come back to me, promise that you'll come back."

"I will mom, I promise."Peter said then released his mother who turned to look at Olivia who was lurking in the doorway.

"You take care of him."Elizabeth said walking over to Olivia and placing her hands on Olivia's upper arms.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not going to let anything happen to him."Olivia promised and gave the other woman a small smile. Olivia then went over to her sister and niece, hugging them and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "I love you and I'll see you when this is all over and we're safe again."

"You better come back some day, alive and in one piece."Rachel warned and got a chuckle from her sister.

"I will."Olivia claimed and hugged them both again then reluctantly pulled away and followed Peter out of the small apartment and out into the stifling heat of Florida. They went out to the jeep that they still had and climbed in, neither of them wanting to leave but both knowing that they had to in order to keep their loved ones alive and safe. They waved to the small group then Peter pulled away driving them further into the heart of the state.

"Are you sure that you want to call Charlie?"Peter asked after almost an hour of silence. "He could get into trouble if anyone finds out that you talked to him and then relay the message to Eddie."

"He needs to know." Olivia sighed.

"Sweetheart, I know he's your friend but are you sure?"Peter asked wanting to make sure that she was positive about her decision.

"He needs to know."She repeated.

"Okay."Peter relented and pulled into a store that had a sign for prepaid disposable phones. Peter then reached into the back seat and took Olivia's hair and pushed it behind her ears and tied it up, hiding it under the cap then handed her a pair of sunglasses which she put on. Neither of them wanted their faces seen on camera even if they were thousands of miles from home. "Go in get the phone and come out right after. Be safe."

"Peter you can see me from here, I'll be fine."Olivia protested.

"I don't care if I'm in this car or glued to you, I just want you to be safe and I'm not going to just act as if you're safe no matter where we go."Peter pointed out.

"You're awfully protective of someone that you barely know."Olivia sighed.

"Yeah well I care about you."Peter admitted and cupped her cheek.

"I'll be fine."Olivia said and leaned over kissing him quickly then leaving the car and heading into the store. She came out minutes later with a flimsy cell phone that looked fake but miraculously turned on to show that it actually worked.

"Tell him that you're alone."Peter instructed and got a confused look. "If word gets to Eddie then it would be best for him to think that we split up and went in different directions. There would be less people after you that way because some would be sent after me as well."

"Okay."Olivia reluctantly agreed and dialed Charlie's number.

"Francis."He answered in his deep, husky voice making Olivia sad that she couldn't actually see him.

"Charlie it's me, it's Olivia."She said quickly and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Livy, where are you? Are you okay?" Charlie instantly asked his voice full of concern.

"Charlie please just listen to me. Big Eddie took me hostage but I escaped. There is reason to believe that he'll come after me."

"Then come home."Charlie stated.

"I can't Charlie. There are people in the federal building that are working for Big Eddie. John Scott is one of them."

"What are you sure?"

"I saw him."Olivia lied easily. "He was there talking to Eddie like they were old friends. You can't trust him."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."Olivia said this lie feeling like poison on her tongue.

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that Charlie. Please just get Big Eddie off the streets, get him in jail. Then I can come home." Olivia said and hung up, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "He was tracking the call."

"I know."Peter claimed and took the phone from her and left the car tossing the phone into a nearby trash can then getting back in the car and taking her hand.

"He'll know that we're in Florida."

"I know."He repeated and released her hand and drove away from the store.

( )_( )

(")_(")

Charlie made his way into Broyles office and closed the door while the other man hung up the phone not looking too please with having someone just barge in without knocking.

"Agent Dunham just called me."Charlie stated and got a very brief look of concern and a small nod letting him know to continue. "I asked her if she was alone and she said yes. I then had her phone tracked and it came back as a prepaid phone that was bouncing off of a few towers out in Yulee Florida."

"What is she doing all that way out in Florida?"Broyles asked.

"She said that Big Eddie took her hostage and that she escaped but can't come back here because there are people in the federal buildings that are working for the man, including John Scott."Charlie explained.

"Agent Scott, is she sure?"Broyles asked and got a nod.

"Yea she saw him."Charlie nodded. "She said that he's working for Eddie and was acting like they were close friends."

"Do you believe that she is really alone?"Broyles asked skeptical of that fact.

"No."Charlie shook his head. "I don't think she would know how to get out of that compound. It is a very large place. I think she escaped with someone and is protecting them for some reason."

"That's what I think too."Broyles sighed. "We'll let her protect this person though and I'll deal with Agent Scott."

"Yes sir."Charlie said taking that as him being dismissed, and turned around leaving the office.

(O_O)

Peter passed a sign that read "Welcome to Jacksonville" shortly after they had left Yulee. He had all intention of just driving through the town and onto the next but was stopped when Olivia suddenly claimed that they had to stop, saying that it was where she was born and raised until her father died then her mother moved them to Boston. Peter was reluctant to stop somewhere so close to where they had left their loved ones, but had done so anyway after seeing the look on Olivia's face.

"We don't have to stay long Peter; I just want to see this place again."Olivia had nearly whined making Peter chuckle at her and agree that they could find a hotel there for the night but they had to leave early the next morning. She had been fine with that and was now looking out the window with a look on her face that could rivals a child's while at Disney land.

"You've missed this place haven't you?"Peter remarked and got an excited nod. "Where did you live?"

"We lived on one of the military bases."Olivia stated. "All of the houses were exactly the same with the same green door. But my dad painted our door red one day. It was against regulation but we kept it anyway."

"Maybe we can find the base before we leave in the morning?"Peter suggested but got a shake of her head 'no'.

"No it doesn't hold too many good memories. After my dad died, my step father who was also in the army came into my life."Olivia said and looked at the hotel that Peter pulled up in front of.

"Okay then we'll just get some sleep and we'll leave in the morning."Peter said and they got out of the car and paid for a room. The room that they ended up in was similar to the one that they had shared with their families, but this one was a bit smaller and only had one bed. Peter had reasoned that she would more than likely end up crawling into bed with him anyway so it would be a waste of money to pay for two beds.

Olivia headed into the bathroom and dressed into some night clothes which consisted of a tank top and a small pair of shorts that she had bought in one of the states that they had stopped in during their trip to Florida. She knew that the tiny outfit did things to Peter and loved the fact that enough skin was exposed so that she could feel the warmth of his own skin pressed against hers. It didn't help that Peter only slept in a pair of boxers. She wasn't blind and could tell that he was attracted to her just as much as she was to him. What did surprise her though was the depth of her feelings for him. Making her wonder if the old phrase was true. Love at first sight.

A/N: I feel I should make up for the very slow update with a very quick one. This was a chapter written by the ever awesome ab89us.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor and there was going to be no picking it up. Just two feet in front of him stood Olivia in the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen her in. The slip of light blue fabric that covered just her ass and left her long and sleek legs open to his hungry gaze and the shirt hugged the outline of her breasts, leaving very little to the imagination.

"God, Liv…" Peter sat in awe. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

Olivia let a throaty chuckle escape her lips and Peter thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

Peter looked doubtful, but the look on her face said otherwise. He was dressed in only a pair of dark blue boxers and stretched out on the bed with his upper body propped up on his elbows. Her hips swayed a little as she crossed the room and Peter's eyes were glued to her every movement. When she'd finally reached the edge of the bed Olivia crawled onto it, exposing the tops of her breasts to him as she finished the distance between them. Peter slowly lowered his upper body down as she straddled his hips and covered his body with her own. He was stunned into silence as he was surrounded in a curtain of light gold and her lips hovered above his. Just when he thought she was going to change her mind her lips brushed up against his lightly. It was a touch so sweet and soft that it momentarily stalled the raging passion that had been building up until this point.

Reaching up to her, he cradled her face in his hands and tilted their faces to allow him to slip his tongue past her lips to taste and devour her from the inside out. Olivia felt herself melting into Peter and the length of him growing hard between their bodies. The hand on her cheek trailed down while the hand beside him slid up her side so that they met at each breast and he stroked his fingers along the sides before massaging her through the thin fabric of the shirt. Olivia's hips jerked forward into his, drawing a long moan from both of their mouths. When Olivia opened her eyes to look down on him he was staring up at her in absolute admiration. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she'd never seen that look on any man's face, especially while looking at her.

Fear rushed through her like an army invading the home country. As it washed over her she began to see a gold glimmer surround Peter in an angelic halo. Panic bloomed within her chest until he was an all gold glory, almost blinding her. Olivia flew back from his embrace and actually stumbled off the end of the bed; her backside hitting the floor with a thud.

"Livia?" Peter pushed himself forward to follow her over the edge but she continued to back up until her back was pressed to the wall opposite the bed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Olivia's eyes were squeezed shut as her chest heaved with heavy breaths. "Make it stop… make it stop…"

"Make what stop, sweetheart?" Peter slowly climbed off the bed and edged closer to her.

"The glimmering," Olivia slowly opened her eyes but winced when she saw him so close.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Livia," Peter said, glancing down at himself. "I don't see any glimmering."

Olivia forced her eyes open and to stare at him. The look of concern and worry that consumed his face as he stared at her caused her heart to flutter and speed up but when she realized she was the cause of worry, she forced down the fear and let her body relax and the glimmer around him faded to a vague shine.

"I – I'm sorry, Peter," Olivia whispered softly and she leaned forward just an inch and Peter took that as a sign that he could now approach her. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be sorry, you just scared me is all," Peter murmured into her hair.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Olivia half whined into his chest, not wanting to move from the warmth of his embrace.

"Because then it'd be too easy," Peter chuckled lightly and Olivia couldn't help but smile. "What were you feeling when you saw the glimmer?"

Olivia knew what it was she had been feeling and she didn't want to tell him. How do you tell someone you've only known a couple weeks that you were scared that they already meant so much to you and you were afraid that they felt the same? She never was good at relationships and this was a prime example as to why.

"Livia, please tell me," Peter pleaded softly, stroking her back and because she could never keep anything from him to begin with she sighed and told him.

"I was scared," she said so softly he'd barely heard. When it finally sank in on Peter's end he flinched.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Peter said in a rush. "I can wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"Peter…" Olivia almost laughed. "I'm not a teenager."

"Then what is it?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I've always been bad at relationships and in the past that wasn't such a bad thing, but I find myself really wanting whatever it is we have to work. I don't want to screw this up," Olivia confessed.

"Sweetheart, as long as we both want this to work we'll be okay," Peter gave her a sweet smile that Olivia returned.

Olivia tipped her head up and gently pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss filled with affection and possibilities and Peter felt his heart pounding in his chest at the implications of that single kiss. He wanted her so badly; and not just her body or her mind. He wanted all of her for as long as she'd let him keep her.

"Why don't we just get some rest tonight," Peter said with a reassuring smile once they'd pulled apart.

Olivia nodded her agreement and let him pull her up from the floor and then walk her to the bed with her hand clasped gently in his. They crawled onto the bed together and once they'd stretched out on the bed, Peter brought the covers up and over them and then curled up behind Olivia so close that there was no air between them. He placed a gentle kiss along her neck before breathing in the scent of her, feeling himself already beginning to drift off.

"Sweet dreams, Livia," Peter murmured, already half asleep.

"You too, Peter," Olivia responded, letting his warmth and the safety of his arms lull her into a deep sleep.

%^&%^&%^&%&^%&^

"I spy with my blue eye something… green," Peter started with a grin on his face. They had been in the car for almost four days now, having stopped for only one of the nights for a hotel. Otherwise, they just took turns driving, trying to get as much distance from their families as possible so they'd be that much safer.

"Aw come on! Everything out here is green!" Olivia exasperated dramatically. "We're in the middle open country and green-ness.

"Then you'd better start guessing," Peter laughed as he drove on.

"I'm not sure I like this game…" Olivia groaned, really not wanting to play. "Is there a food break on this trip?"

Peter just rolled his eyes and squinted up at the next sign. "Fort Smith is coming up in about fifteen miles. We can stop there."

"Great!" Olivia said, genuinely excited to eat something.

When they arrived they ended up choosing an Olive Garden. They both stuffed their faces with the breadsticks and soup and gorged on pasta until they could barely move. They paid and practically waddled out of the restaurant. Once outside Olivia paused at the car and just let the sun warm her skin and the soft breeze wash over her. It felt good to not be in the car and in the sun and she was beginning to dread going back into the car.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, pulling her body flush with his so they could rest their foreheads together.

"I don't want to drive anymore," Olivia sighed.

Peter silently agreed but knew they needed to keep moving. "I know sweetheart, I don't want to drive either, but we can't stop yet."

Olivia knew this and sighed, melting her body to his. She finally looked up to see his mischievous gaze and she gave him a raised eyebrow before he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his face to hers to kiss her. She immediately responded to him, molding her body to the front of his and deepening the kiss until everything around them was just white noise.

*()*()*()*()*()*()

John was convinced this lead was useless, but he had his orders from Big Eddie and he couldn't ignore them. He was still both impressed and terrified that Olivia had escaped from Big Eddie's grasp, but pissed that another of Big Eddie's men had helped her. He knew Peter Bishop, maybe not well, but he knew his type. Smooth talking and brilliant, but cocky with it. Either way, Big Eddie had received a tip that a blonde woman and a man with brown hair had been spotted together in Charleston, Arkansas. It wasn't a very solid lead, but it got him away from Big Eddie and Charlie's knowing looks. He'd followed the highway west thinking it was his best bet and he couldn't believe his luck when he stopped at an Olive Garden in Fort Smith and saw a blonde woman and a brown haired man exit the restaurant.

He waited behind his car and out of sight as they walked to a blue four door Honda. John reached for his cell phone to call Big Eddie and let him know that he had found them when he saw Bishop pull her into his arms and they stayed close, talking in low tones. And then they were kissing and John felt anger swell in him so strongly that his vision almost turned red and all he saw was them clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

She was supposed to be his and only his and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. One way or another, Olivia was going to be his again.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hope you're all still hanging in there! 8 more chapters to go!


	12. Chapter 12

Peter looked in the rearview mirror of the car and saw the same black SUV that had been following them for a few miles now. Olivia must have seen him look up because the next thing he knew, she was looking in the mirror beside him and mumbling to herself. Her hand instantly went to her hip where her gun would normally rest only to remember that it wasn't there and that neither of them was armed. Peter reached over the console of the car and took her hand reassuringly, then took the next left watching the car follow behind. Olivia glanced into the backseat to see if there was anything there that could help them if need be, and second later pulled a crowbar up into the front seat with her, receiving an amused look from Peter.

"Is it one of Eddie's people?"She asked and got a nod of affirmation.

"They are the only ones that would have a reason to be following us."Peter nodded and pulled over on a deserted road, the other car stopping behind them. "Stay in the car."

"There is no way in hell that's happening."Olivia remarked and opened her door, hearing Peter groan behind her. They both got out and walked to the back of the car, Peter standing a bit in front of Olivia who was wielding the crowbar like a baseball bat. The driver's side door of the other car opened and they could see the silhouette of a man get out, his hands up in the arm as if in defeat. He took a few steps closer to them until the head lights illuminated him.

"Hey Livy." He said in a gruff voice causing Olivia to drop the crowbar and practically run into the man's arms hugging him tightly.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"Olivia asked happily.

"I told Broyles about John being one of Big Eddie's men so he set me up as a tail for John who took off a few days ago. There is reason to believe that he knows where you are. And if he knows where you are then he knows that you aren't alone."Charlie said and looked over at Peter.

"This is Peter, he helped me escape."Olivia said, pulling away from Charlie to go and stand by Peter again. "They were supposed to believe that we went in separate directions."

"We'll figure it out."Peter said giving Olivia a look that Charlie instantly recognized as adoration and even love.

"Peter."

"It will be okay."Peter said taking her hand and looking over at Charlie. "Eddie has a lot of people that wouldn't think twice about killing us. I just want Olivia safe and since she trusts you, I don't see why I shouldn't. If you can help keep her safe…"

"Peter we're not separating."Olivia cut him off making him sigh heavily.

"It will keep you safe sweetheart."Peter insisted.

"I'm safe with you."

"Livia, they had me captive for three years. I know a lot about them and they won't take my escape lightly. They will track me down and try to kill me."

"I'm not leaving you."Olivia stated and looked at Charlie.

"Liv, it might be a good idea."Charlie pointed out only for her to glare at him.

"No Charlie."Olivia shook her head adamantly.

"Livia, please just let him help."Peter nearly begged letting her know how much her safety concerned him.

"Okay."Olivia finally relented and picked up the crowbar and tossing it into the backseat of the car. "But you're not going to be some stupid protection detail. You can hang around and if you're needed for protecting me then fine, you can do so."

"Olivia."Peter sighed but Charlie shook his head.

"No, that's reasonable for her."The other man pointed out and got a nod from Olivia, both of them looking at Peter who rolled his eyes but agreed with her conditions. Charlie got back in his car while Peter and Olivia got back into theirs and headed towards a no name hotel off in the middle of nowhere. Charlie got a room a few rooms down while Peter and Olivia opted on sharing one. They got into their room and Peter instantly crawled into the bed not bothering to change into anything more comfortable or take his shoes off. Olivia smiled and stripped down to her t-shirt and underwear before climbing onto the bed beside him and watching his eyes scan over her form.

"Is that what you're sleeping in?"Peter asked and got a smirk from her just before she crawled up the bed and lowered her mouth to his ear.

"Well actually, I was planning on sleeping in a lot less."She whispered huskily, her hand traveling down his body teasingly slow. "However you seem to be way over dressed." Olivia added with a pout in her voice.

"I can fix that."Peter whispered back and kicked off his shoes earning him a huge smile from her. She helped him out of his pants and his jacket leaving him in just boxers and a t-shirt. She then grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and pulled it over her head, letting it fall to the floor then watched Peter do the same. Once they were down to just their underwear, Olivia made her way over to him and captured his lips with her own; her tongue pushing passed his lips to tangle with his languidly. Peter let out an appreciative moan and pushed Olivia backwards on the bed, his hands skimming down her body, mapping out every contour and scar that his fingertips came in contact with.

"Peter."Olivia gasped when he found a ticklish spot just under her ribs. He let his fingers trail over that spot for a moment before pulling his lips from hers and placing them where his left hand had just been, feeling the bump of her ribs against his lips pulling a sigh from her. He looked up at her and trailed his lips up her stomach to the valley between her breast and then to her pulse point, sucking on it lightly while his hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra, removing the fabric from her body and revealing her breasts to him. He let his eyes feast on her milky skin before dipping his head down and taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, his hand going to the other teasing gasps and moans from her parted lips. Olivia thread her fingers into his hair and pulled him back up her body, her lips taking his captive while her hands moved down to his boxers and pushed them down his hips just enough to release his throbbing erection from its fabric prison. She wrapped her hand around his hard shaft, stroking him slowly.

"Livia," He moaned and grasped her hand in his own to stop her. He then tugged her panties off of her body and tossed them to the side, his boxers joining them in a blink of an eye. Both of them lost all coherent thought as he pushed into her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He started up a slow rhythm but picked up the pace after a little while, feeling her urging him on with her muscles, her moans of bliss making his head spin. It didn't take long for them to both feel the stirrings of their climaxes, Peter pushing into her harder and faster until they both tumbled off the proverbial cliff and into shared bliss, their movements stilling and their bodies throbbing with pleasure. Peter rolled off of Olivia and pulled her onto his heaving chest, both smiling happily and lazily at the other.

"And to think…"Olivia said when Peter's eyes started to droop. "You were planning on sleeping fully dressed."

"Yea well it's not every day that I have a gorgeous woman requesting to have sex with me."Peter pointed out.

"And now that you do?"

"Sleeping commando doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore."Peter chuckled and pulled her into his side tighter, placing a kiss on her lips and watching her eyes droop as well. They both snuggled up under the blanket and quickly fell asleep, unaware of the small group of men that were sitting in a car waiting for them to come out.

A/N: More action to come, but it was about time they consummated that right? Of course I'm giving all the credit to ab89us on this one for her spectacular writing and smut scenes ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

Gold light filtered past Peter's eyelids to slowly draw him from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was the smell of his current object of affection surrounding him in a haze of vanilla and cinnamon. Next was the warm and soft body pressed into his side and the long legs wrapped in his own. Peter was pretty sure this was as close to heaven as he could get without actually dying. The woman he loved with every fiber of his being was naked in a bed with him, curled up so close and clinging to him tightly in her sleep. Yes, he'd just said the word 'Love' in relation to a woman. Not out loud, but his brain would not let it up. It had only been a few weeks since he'd first met this brave and selfless woman, but whatever it was they had was amazing and all consuming. He found himself wanting to protect her at all costs and each smile he earned from her was worth more than all the money in the world.

She stirred beside him; her hand curling softly atop his chest before her body rolled up his and she let out a soft and sleepy moan that only served to make his arousal more evident. Peter fought not to growl as her body squirmed beside him; her breasts rubbing into the side of his chest and the apex of her legs grinding into his hip. God how he wanted her. Peter lightly trailed his free hand that she wasn't trapping up and down the length of her body and then gently grasped her hip and then turned her so she was beneath him. Her eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile spread across her face as she took in their new position.

"Good morning," she said, her voice low and husky from sleep.

Peter's only response was to begin a trail of hot and wet kisses along her neckline. Olivia's soft gasps and quickening breath fluttered past his ears and it was the best kind of music he'd ever heard. One hand moved up to tangle itself in his hair and the other gripped his hip as she bucked herself into him. Her body bowed into his when he found a sweet spot that sent shivers down her body as she cried out his name. Peter couldn't hold back anymore and he positioned himself at her entrance and waited for her permission and it came swiftly.

"Yes! God, Peter, yes!" Olivia cried out as she bucked her hips up and met him halfway so that he was sheathed inside of her in one smooth motion that left him breathless.

Home. That was all he could think of when they were finally one. This was where he belonged. He belonged with her.

Peter felt her grip his bicep to bring him back down to earth as she pushed her hips up at him again. Not waiting another second he drove into her hard and fast in a mating that spoke of passion and need. There would be time later for sensual and loving, but for now they both needed raw feelings that had hidden themselves so well under their exteriors. Olivia's nails bit into the flesh of his back as she tried to draw him closer and her legs wrapped around his waist. Peter was lost in the sensation of her and the noises she was making when in a quick motion he found himself pinned beneath her and she was grinning wickedly down at him.

He sputtered for words but they were lost in a groan as she began her own rigorous pace and flicks of her hips that were quickly driving him to the edge. Her hands gripped the iron bed frame above his head as she increased her pace and long drawn out moans that began to sound like his name spilled from her lips. Peter gripped her hips to help lift her up and then drive her back down while meeting her halfway. Just the image of her face with her eyes half lidded and her mouth parted open with the litany of moans and gasps was enough for Peter to finish but he held out until she cried out one final time and quaked in his grasp as she came hard and fast. Peter called out her name as she brought him after her with just a few final thrusts. Olivia collapsed on top of Peter and lay limp for a few minutes, not wanting to move just yet. Peter ran his finger tips up and down her back in a soothing and relaxing manner so that she nearly fell asleep again, but that was the moment their room phone rang. Reaching out to the stand Peter quickly answered.

"Hello?" Peter asked and Olivia watched as he paled. "Okay." Pause. "Yeah." Peter checked his watch. "10:21." Pause. "Alright, 10:32. Bye."

"Peter, what – "

"They've found us and they're waiting outside," Peter said in a quiet rush.

Olivia flinched and then squeezed him tightly. "Already?"

Peter nodded solemnly and held her just as tightly as she was holding him. "Charlie thinks they'll have the back covered as well, but maybe it won't be as guarded. There's only the tiny window in the bathroom though and you're the only one that can get through. So you can escape and get a good running head start while Charlie and I draw their attention away from you."

"I'm not leaving without you, Peter," Olivia frowned down at him.

"Yes you are," Peter blinked back tears. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he tried to memorize every facet of her before he let her go and never saw her again. He wasn't stupid. He knew the odds of survival for him were close to nothing, but Olivia stood a chance and that was all that mattered.

"No. Absolutely not," Olivia sat up while still straddling him. "You're stuck with me, Peter Bishop, and you'd better get used to it."

Peter bit back a chuckle at her with her arms crossed over her bare chest, looking like some kind of warrior Goddess come to rescue him. Her strength and will to do good were just a couple of things that had drawn him to her like a moth to the flame, but it was proving to be more difficult than good at the moment. He only shook his head and helped her off of him so they could get dressed.

"Say what you want, but you're escaping out that back window and you're getting the hell out of this town." Peter was adamant and not going to budge any time soon. They both dressed quickly and when Olivia moved from the front door, Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Please, Olivia. I need to know you're going to be okay and alive. I – I can't watch you die out there, so I'm begging you. Please just listen to me. Go out that back window and do whatever it takes to get out of here alive."

Olivia's eyes welled with tears and she looked ready to crumble so he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "You said we would stay together." Olivia's voice was soft and breaking.

"I know, sweetheart," Peter murmured into her hair. "But we don't really have a choice right now."

A sob finally broke free from Olivia and she trembled in his arms as he tried to reassure her. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can, Livia," Peter assured her. "You're the bravest, smartest person I know and if anyone can outsmart those bastards, it's you."

Olivia looked up at him with sorrowful eyes before capturing his lips with hers in a breath taking kiss. Peter clung to her and kissed her back with everything he had, letting her feel the desperation and love he was feeling and willed it into her. When they finally pulled away they were both a little breathless.

"I love you," Peter whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

"Peter – "

Peter shook his head and stopped her from talking. "Now go and don't look back."

Olivia tried to speak again, but Peter was ushering her to the bathroom and toward the small window above the bath. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before helping her up.

"Be safe," he whispered as she crawled out of the window, the gun Charlie had given her safely tucked away in the back of her jeans.

Peter waited a few seconds for any gun fire or noises but all was quiet. When he was confident that she stood a chance he went back to the main room and then glanced at his watch. Just in time. With a deep breath, Peter slowly opened the front door and stepped outside. Blinking past the sun, he saw at least six men with their guns all aimed at him. He immediately stuck his hands in the air in surrender and then waited for orders.

"Well, well, Bishop," John mocked with a grin as he stepped toward the front row of men with guns. "Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Peter deadpanned.

"Olivia," John sneered. "Where is Olivia?"

"Maybe you could describe her for me," Peter said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know her off hand but maybe if you had a picture or – "

"Shut up!" John snapped angrily. "She was never yours to play with and now I want her back. She was always mine."

"I think she's perfectly capable of deciding for herself," Peter said, his voice toneless which only seemed to piss John off more.

John charged at Peter and before he could even react John had tried to drive his fist through his left cheek and he fell to the ground with a soft groan. Stars danced on the edge of his vision and blood pooled in mouth. Spitting to the side, Peter slowly straightened himself up to stare at him again.

"You had no right, Bishop," John growled.

"Maybe not," Peter frowned. "But she did."

The sound of a crumbling body made John turn around and Peter to move to the side to see around him. One of the gunmen was down and clearly dead. The other gunmen looked around frantically, trying to spot who was shooting, but another went down, followed by another. There were three left now and one of them finally spotted something and shouted.

"Up there! On the roof!" Peter's gaze immediately followed where the man was pointing to see blonde hair billowing in the wind from the roof top. The man only got off one shot before he had a bullet between his eyes. Gunfire rained around them as the remaining two men fired up at Olivia.

"NOOOOOOO!" Peter shouted as he ran at one of the men. He was spotted by the man though and he managed to put his gun between Peter and himself and fire off a round before he could be tackled. Peter felt the bullet, but didn't care. It was one less shooter going after Olivia.

"Freeze John!" A male voice shouted and Peter knew it must've been Charlie.

"Peter!" A voice echoed through his head. "Peter! Don't leave me."

It sounded so familiar but it hardly mattered as the world faded around him and then he knew nothing.

A/N: Will Peter survive? Will Charlie kick John's ass? Will Olivia get to tell Peter that she loves him too? You'll have to stay tuned until tomorrow to find out :D Or maybe Tuesday if I forget to update… sorry, we all know I'm horrible at remembering to update.


	14. Chapter 14

John sat in the corner of a room tied to a chair and gagged, his face showing nothing but loathing and contempt for everyone else in the room. Charlie was sitting not too far away at a table, his arms crossed in front of him and his gun resting close enough to his hands that his fingertips brushed against the barrel. Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed in the hotel room and was placing a cold cloth onto the still form of Peter who lay on the bed unconscious. Olivia and Charlie had gotten the bullet wound patched up and covered but Peter had still ended up getting a fever which had yet to break. His body was covered in sweat that made his cloths stick to him like saran wrap resulting in Olivia stripping him down to just his boxers and covering him with a blanket when he would start to shiver or goose bumps would erupt on his skin. Olivia was extremely attentive of Peter making John's hatred deeper and Olivia would just worsen it by occasionally placing a kiss on Peter's cheek or brushing some of his hair off of his forehead, never once even looking at John or even acknowledging that he was there.

"It's not so nice being captive is it?"Charlie asked looking over at John who started making angry noises of protest and fought against his restraints causing him to fall to the floor making Charlie laugh humorlessly.

"Aw I think he fell."Olivia remarked, still not taking her eyes away from Peter though a smirk graced her lips when John started protesting even harder.

"Think I should help him up?"Charlie asked pulling Olivia's eyes from Peter for just long enough to look at her friend. She acted like she was contemplating it but then shook her head.

"Nah I think he's quite comfortable on the floor with god knows what on and in that carpet. It's his fault anyway, if he hadn't have been wiggling around so much then he wouldn't have fallen. Oh and if he hadn't been a backstabbing bastard then he wouldn't be in that chair at all right now."Olivia explained and ignored John's pathetic attempts to get free. She then soaked the cloth in the ice water again and placed it on Peter's forehead before lying down beside him and placing her hand on his heated chest, feeling the steady rise and fall. Olivia eventually let her eyes flutter shut and sleep take over while Charlie took the first watch over John.

Olivia was startled awake by a soft noise in her ear, a noise that she had longed to hear since Peter had been shot. It was a soft intake of breath and a gentle moan alerting her to the fact that Peter had woken up. She sat up and looked down at him to see his eyes open and blurry, blinking away the last of the sleep in them and trying to focus. Olivia placed her hand on Peter's cheek making his eyes turn to look at her, very slowly focusing on her face, a smile creeping over his own. He went to talk but she placed her index finger over his lips to stop him and shook her head. He needed to rest still, not talk. Olivia heard Charlie get up from his spot at the table and go to the small fridge in the room, coming over to the bed minutes later with a cold bottle of water that he handed to Olivia. Charlie then helped Peter into a sitting position while Olivia carefully gave Peter tiny sips of the cold liquid.

"Urgh, my stomach hurts."Peter managed to get out after a few sips of water. Olivia looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Yes you were shot in the stomach it will hurt for a while."She said and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, hearing John make an angry noise off in the corner where he still lay on the floor.

"What was that?"Peter asked referring to the noise.

"That was John."Olivia shrugged. Charlie tied him to a chair and gagged him. He'll be brought back to the federal building soon and then charged there. My boss is on his way and will take John along with Charlie. Then we'll take off to some other state or country. Away from here and away from Eddie, we'll be safe together."

"I'm always going to protect you love."Peter said his eyes drooping.

"I know baby, now get some sleep."Olivia said while pushing some hair off his forehead and placed a kiss there.

"Where will you go?"Charlie asked after Peter had fallen back asleep.

"I don't know."Olivia shrugged not really caring as long as she was with Peter and they were safe. "You get Eddie in prison for life or you kill him and then we'll come home."

"What do you want to see happen to John?"Charlie asked, both of them looking over at the man on the floor who was staring up at them.

"I don't care."Olivia admitted. "He lost all and any meaning to me the moment that I found out he had planned my kidnapping. He knew what was going to happen on that raid and he planned it. John betrayed me and lost my trust."John looked up at her with anger and sadness in his eyes but she just glared at him.

"Broyles will be here soon."Charlie stated, looking at his watch and putting his gun back in its holster before going over to John and picking him up off the floor back into an upright sitting position. "Anything you want to say to him before he goes?" Charlie asked looking over at Olivia.

"Yes actually there is."Olivia nodded and watched Charlie un-gag John and then leave the room to give them some privacy. Olivia made her way over to John and squatted on the floor in front of him.

"I never meant for you to get hurt."John croaked out through dry lips.

"Then you never should have set it up for me to get kidnapped."Olivia snapped and looked over at Peter. "He'll be just fine and then we'll leave together, never looking back. While you go to prison for all the crimes that I'm sure you've committed."

"I love you Olivia."John stated and saw a twitch of her lips.

"And to think after that raid I was going to break up with you anyway. Now I have the biggest reason in the world. You had me kidnapped and then they threatened me and made me do things with my mind that still scare me."Olivia claimed and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You're special Olivia, you have powers and you needed to be activated."John stated.

"Yea well guess what happens now John? I set some guards on fire because I was scared. I heard them screaming and smelt their burning flesh. They didn't deserve that. Not even scum like you."

"Olivia you have to understand, you had to be activated."John protested.

"No I didn't. What I needed was to continue living my life without having to fear for it and having to run from place to place just to stay safe."Olivia growled. "I used to like you."

"I love you Olivia."

"No you don't."Olivia shook her head. "You proved that by hurting me."

"Oli…"John went to say but was stopped when Olivia gagged him again. She then leaned down so that her lips brushed his ear.

"I'm in love with Peter." She whispered and pulled back, satisfied with his angry outburst that was muffled by the gag.

Charlie came back into the room a few minutes later and untied John from the chair but kept his arms and legs bound as he frog marched him outside and to the SUV that had pulled up with Broyles and a few trusted agents. They put John into the back and Charlie waved to Olivia before they left. Olivia then turned back to the room and went back to Peter who's fever had finally broken and was sleeping peacefully.

A/N: Who could forget with all those wonderful reviews? You guys blew me away so I made sure to find time to update tonight. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia was exhausted. So exhausted that she wasn't quite sure how she was functioning anymore. Her days were a blur of driving, pulling over to take care of Peter, driving some more, avoiding as many main strips as she could, and then pulling over to park somewhere remote where she could catch a nap in the front seat while Peter remained stretched out in the back. A week and a half passed like this until Peter finally won out and they found a quant bed and breakfast in southern California to spend a few days in. Peter could now sit up and walk for awhile, but he tired easily which had meant that only Olivia drove.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Olivia mumbled under her breath as she heaved her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"We both need some rest and this is the last place they'd think to look," Peter pointed out. "Just remember, you're Anna Jackson and I'm your husband Joshua. We're newlyweds who are driving up the coast for our honeymoon and just enjoying the relaxing pace from the contrast of our hectic lives as lawyers."

Olivia nodded distractedly at the lie of a life they had spun as she twisted the simple gold band on her ring finger. Peter stepped beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close and place a sweet kiss where her shoulder met her neck. They had stocked up a few days ago on summer clothes and the simple wedding bands they now wore.

"You need the rest, Livia," Peter whispered to her. "Any more driving and I think you'll accidently get us killed. This will be good for us."

"Okay," Olivia conceded, because she really was tired and she knew the bumpy roads weren't the best kind of healing Peter needed.

They walked together up the stone path that led to a large lavender Victorian house with white trim and flower baskets at each window. All Olivia could think of was the word "homey" as they stepped up the few steps onto the wraparound porch. Peter rang the doorbell and they waited, both trying to relax enough to look like the happy couple they were playing. A minute hadn't even passed when a 60-something man opened the door and then pushed the screen door open.

"Good afternoon sir," Peter started with an award winning smile. "My wife and I were just traveling up the coast on our honeymoon and we saw the sign for your bed and breakfast. Do you have any rooms available?"

"Of course! We're actually having a very slow week and there's only one other couple staying here. We'd be delighted to have you stay with us," the man smiled cheerfully. "Ruby! We've got some more guests."

An older woman with a 40's apron came shuffling into the entry way, just wiping her hands free of the flour, also smiling.

"Now aren't you two just the loveliest couple I've ever seen," Ruby admired. "And what are your names?"

"My name is Joshua Jackson and this is my wife, Anna. We were just married two days ago," Peter explained, beaming down at Olivia who blushed and gave him a sweet smile in return.

"You must stay here then!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "James dear?"

A man who appeared to be in his late 20's came into view, wearing only lowish riding jeans and working boots, wiping the sweat from his well muscled torso.

"Yeah, mom?" he asked, not noticing Peter and Olivia yet.

"Could you carry this young couple's things up to the blue room? They'll be staying with us for a few nights," Ruby patted her son's arm affectionately and James' eyes lifted to stare at the couple. They passed over Peter quickly enough but stuck on Olivia.

"Of course," James gave her a flirtatious smile and Peter already wanted to punch the other man.

Peter and Olivia followed the other man up the stairs and down a hallway until they got to a door with a cutesy sign labeled "BLUE" on it in a fancy script.

"Did you need two rooms?" James asked, giving Olivia a look from toe to head, his gaze lingering at her chest.

"My wife and I will be fine with one room, thanks," Peter almost growled.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything then," James gave Olivia a very saucy wink.

Olivia stifled a laugh and pulled Peter into the room before shutting the door behind them.

"What is it with every man within a five mile radius having to hit on you?" Peter groaned, easing himself onto the bed, his face reflecting the pain involved with the simple motion.

"Peter, you need to take it easy," Olivia admonished, ignoring his earlier opinion. She gently pushed him back onto the bed and then untucked the shirt from his pants to reveal his stomach. The bullet wound was healing as well as she could hope; the skin pink and just slightly swollen. "Does it itch?"

"Like a bitch," Peter bit down on his lip.

"Good, it's healing well then," Olivia gently kissed his stomach, just above the wound, sending a shiver up Peter's spine. They had been not participating in any extracurricular activities since he'd taken the bullet and it had everything to do with Olivia wanting him to rest and not push himself and it was driving him crazy. He didn't care that he was hurt. He just wanted to bury himself inside the woman he loved and relive those feelings from before. It also came down to her feelings for him. Peter was pretty sure she loved him, after all she did return for him after he begged her to run and not look back, but as much as he wanted to think it was because of her feelings for him, part of him thought that maybe she'd come back just because she was that stubborn and for Charlie. They were best friends and it seemed like something they would do. "You should probably get some rest before its dinner time."

Olivia's voice broke through his deep thoughts and he almost started. "Only if you rest with me."

"Peter…" Olivia started. She was so worried she'd accidently hurt him or Big Eddie would sneak up on them while they were asleep. She'd almost lost him once and she wasn't about to relive that again. "I should keep watch."

Peter only shook his head and took her hand. "Please, Livia. We'll be up in a few hours."

Olivia looked like she wanted to argue that even if she knew his words for truth but she finally nodded and climbed onto the queen size bed. Peter followed her and before she could protest, he pulled her into his arms so that their bodies were close and just barely touching.

"G'night Livia," Peter murmured already feeling sleep overtake him. He felt something warm and soft against his forehead and surmised that she had kissed him.

"G'night Peter," she responded softly and he could feel her slowly going limp in his arms before they were both asleep.

$%^$%^$%^$%^

A soft knock on the door drew Peter from his sleep and it took him a second to remember where he was. He ambled from the bed and made his way to the door and opened it.

"Sorry Joshua," the older man apologized for waking them. "Just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in ten minutes if you and the Mrs. wanted to join us."

"You can call me Josh and thank you," Peter gave him a tired but honest smile. "I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Thomas," the man smiled. "So we'll see you downstairs in ten then?"

"Absolutely," Peter said. "Thanks."

Peter shut the door softly behind him and debated on letting Olivia sleep a little longer since she still seemed to be out, but then he had an even better idea. He crawled back into the bed, trying not to wake her just yet and then leaned over to place soft kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmmm, Peter…" she purred in her sleep and he sent up a silent victory call.

His lips traveled down and across her chest until he could lick and nip at the tops of her breasts. She let out a soft gasp and whimpered, but remained asleep. Peter grinned wickedly against her chest and then moved the fabric down until he could expose the peak of her breast, thanking her silently for not wearing a bra today. His lips descended on the hardening peak and he sucked her into his mouth before twirling the flesh with his tongue until her body bowed into his and she cried out softly in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal dilated green pools that seemed to see right through to his soul.

"Peter…" she softly groaned as he continued his oral assault on her breasts.

If she could tease him, then he owed her the same in return, Peter thought wickedly. He wanted to see her squirm in need and hear her call his name in the throes of passion. His fingers danced down her side until his hand rested on her hip all the while continuing his attentions on her breasts with his mouth and tongue. Her breathing became labored with need and that was when he moved his hand to her front and cupped the apex of her legs through the fabric of her khaki shorts and began to gently rub back and forth.

"Oh God!" She called out in a breathy voice as her head fell back into the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut.

His lips captured hers to swallow down a long moan when he found just the right spot to rub that made her writhe in his grasp. When he finally pulled away he was just as breathless.

"Dinner is in five," he said breathing a little hard. "We should get ready."

"Huh?" Olivia asked, still dazed in lust.

"Dinner," Peter said pulling away. "Five minutes."

Olivia frowned before playfully throwing a pillow at his head. "Jerk!"

Peter only laughed and caught the pillow. "C'mon sweetheart, we need to eat."

Olivia looked like the last thing she wanted was to eat, but then she grinned and that's when Peter began to worry. She slowly crawled across the bed to where he stood beside it and before he could react she gently nuzzled his erection through his jeans and kissed him through the fabric.

"I've got dibs on dessert then," she purred and just her voice sent every ounce of blood in his body rushing south.

"Livia…" he groaned, unsure if he'd be able to bring himself back down in time for dinner.

"Payback is a bitch," Olivia grinned at him before calling the bathroom to get ready.

Peter swore under his breath and vowed that he would return the favor before the night was over. She wouldn't know what hit her.

A/N: Just four more chapters to go! Might have to hurry up and finish some other fics to keep posting stuff! If you haven't already checked out the summer challenge fics by myself, ab89us, wjobsessed, HeartandImagination, and any others who joined in, please do!


	16. Chapter 16

Peter made sure to sit close to Olivia while they ate dinner with the other couple that was there. It wasn't like he had to stake his claim with the other couple since they were considerably older than them and quite obviously in love, the person he was warding off was James. The man didn't seem to take the hint that Olivia was Peter's and completely off limits. He had even gone as far as to asking Olivia to go on a walk with him, with Peter sitting right beside her, his teeth grinding and his fists balled so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his palms. Olivia had looked at James with an expression that screamed 'leave me alone' and in a clipped tone told him that she was with Peter and they were very happy together. She then requested that he leave her alone and go find someone else to bother and annoy. James hadn't taken it lightly but has skulked off after a while and hadn't come back into the room.

"How long do you think it will be before he starts flirting with me again?"Olivia asked after dinner while she and Peter were in their room.

"You're gorgeous sweetheart any man with eyes drools over you."Peter said in answer while lying on his back on their bed.

Olivia smiled and bit her bottom lip a blush coming to her cheeks. None of the men she had been with in the past had ever told her that she was beautiful or gorgeous the way that Peter did, he meant it with every fiber of his being. She walked over to her duffle bag and grabbed a white singlet out of it and watched as Peter watched her pull off her shirt, his eyes feasting on her bare breasts and stomach before she covered them with the thin shirt and kicked off her pants climbing into bed with just her white shirt and black panties that had Peter drooling. He gave her a minute to get comfortable before he let the fingers on his right hand brush up her calf and thigh over her hip and to her stomach, pushing the fabric of her shirt up. Leaning down, his lips found the soft and warm skin of her shoulder, his tongue coming out to trace her collar bone. Olivia gave a satisfied sigh, her hand going into his hair and gently pulling his lips up to hers kissing him gently while his hand moved down between her legs cupping her through her panties.

"Peter."Olivia moaned, her head tipping back when he pushed his hand under the black lace finding her hot, wet center and rubbing his rough fingertips against her sensitive bundle of nerves. He leaned over and winced, stopping his ministrations momentarily, just enough for Olivia to notice his pain. Olivia reached down and moved his hand from her then pushed her panties off and rolled him onto his back and tugged his pajama pants down and took his erection into her hand and started stroking him.

"Livia." Peter sighed in pleasure.

"If I hurt you, tell me."Olivia said lovingly then lifted herself up on her knees and placed him at her entrance, slowly sinking down on him until he filled her completely. She kept her rhythm slow so that she wouldn't hurt him, his hands going to her hips to pull her down on him with each meeting of their hips. Peter's eyes closed and his lips parted, he had wanted to make love to her for days now and was enjoying every second of being with her. It didn't take either of them long before they felt the familiar stirrings of their orgasms, both tipping over the edge swiftly and dragging the other's pleasure out with their own until they were both spent and satiated.

"You're amazing you know that?"Peter asked looking up at her.

"Only for you." Olivia smiled and rolled off of him and onto her side of the bed and kissed him deeply.

"Sweetheart, why did you come back?"Peter asked and saw confusion fill her eyes. "I told you to go out the bathroom window and escape, not to turn back, not to come back but you did anyway. Why?"

"Peter."She smiled loving at him and stroked his cheek. "I love you."

Peter's eyes widened then he smiled brightly and pulled her lips to his both of them devouring the other's lips, their tongues dueling and they both poured their love into the other with this impossibly deep kiss.

"I love you."Peter said on her lips and felt her smile, their noses brushing against each others. Olivia then chuckled lightly making Peter look at her curiously.

"I can't believe that I've fallen in love with you so quickly."Olivia explained, her fingertips brushing against his cheek, ear and hair. "I've only known you for a few weeks. I've never really felt this before."

"Felt what?" Peter asked.

"Love."Olivia answered. "Every man that I've ever been with I've been attracted to but not like this. Even with John. I had been with him for a pretty long time before he had me kidnapped and I met you. When he told me that he loved me all that I could think about was getting away from him. Then you told me that you love me and all that I could think about was staying with you no matter what. You have become everything to me Peter. And to be honest that scares me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Peter promised.

"It's not you hurting me that I'm worried about."Olivia whispered sadly. "Peter look what happened to those guards all because I was scared. What happens if I get scared again or something else triggers ability? What happens if you're standing too close to me and you get hurt or killed?"

"Hey."Peter said and placed his fingers on her lips, feeling her body heat up with her growing fear. "You don't have to worry; you're not going to hurt me. And if you want to practice your abilities, I'm pretty sure that James would willingly volunteer."

"Peter."Olivia chuckled at his dark humor.

"I just wish that guy would get the clue."Peter said placing a kiss on her stomach. "You're mine." He nearly growled.

"Always and forever." Olivia stated and smiled when he glanced up at her with pure love and adoration in his eyes.

Peter slowly and gingerly made his way up her body so that he was looking down in her ardor filled eyes. "Marry me." He softly remarked and saw her eyes widen.

"Peter."Olivia shook her head just slightly and looked up at him like he had lost his mind.

"I love you more than anything else in this life and I can't imagine not having you with me at all times for the rest of my life." Peter said and cupped her cheek. "I know that we just met and that this is so fast. But I love you and you love me."

"We can't baby."Olivia said softly and looked down at his lips unable to look in his eyes. "We're not safe."

"We will be sweetheart, some day."

"Then I can wait until then."Olivia said and blinked away a few tears, Peter's cheek in her hand, her thumb brushing over the stubble there. "I'm not saying no Peter, but not saying yes. We can't be a family with someone hunting us. It's one thing if I lose my boyfriend and other to lose my husband. Can you understand that?"

"Yes."He said with understanding in his eyes. "But when this is all over and we're safe again. I will ask you again."

"I look forward to it."Olivia said as she pressed her lips to his then pushed him onto his back, curling up at his side and closing her eyes willing sleep to come while her mind raced a mile a minute.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! The document uploader was not working for me for awhile there. It does now though, so we hope you enjoyed and will be nice enough to leave a review ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

Peter and Olivia spent most of their time in bed either sleeping or making love. They only took breaks for meals and occasional walks around the several acres the b&b owned. Much to Olivia's delight, the family owned a few horses that were used for riding, but had mostly been grazing. She was willing to put up with James' overbearing nature if it meant she could ride one of the horses.

"Her name is Bryan," James was patting the half Arabian, half quarter horse affectionately. The mahogany horse nickered and butt Olivia in the shoulder, already anxious to be out and running.

"You're sure you want to do this Anna?" Peter asked, the worry written clearly on his face.

"Definitely," Olivia murmured nuzzling the horse's neck before putting a foot in the stirrup and swinging her weight up and over so she sat perched on the large mammal. "Relax, Josh. This isn't my first time on a horse."

Peter carefully approached her and rested his hand on her thigh. "Just be careful."

"Anything for you, honey," Olivia gave him a saucy smirk and wink before turning the horse and walking it out a bit before she broke into a brisk canter that left her long blonde braid trailing after her.

Peter watched with bated breath as she maneuvered around the large field until at some points she was just a figure in the distance before coming back closer and then back out.

"You shouldn't worry," James said casually, his eyes also on Olivia. "She's clearly a natural."

Peter tried his best not to glare at the man beside him and instead chose to ignore him as he watched Olivia looking as free as a bird. She looked as if the last couple few weeks hadn't happened at all and Peter was determined to make that look on her face more permanent. It was time they turned the game around and hunted Eddie. Maybe then they could truly be together in the way they both wanted. He played with the idea of leaving Olivia behind so she wouldn't be hurt and so he could turn the tables on Eddie without having to worry about her, but he knew deep down she would in turn hunt for him. She would be safer with him, where he could keep an eye out for her.

Peter must've zoned out because he was startled out of his thoughts when Olivia dismounted the horse and stood before him.

"You okay, Josh?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Peter answered quickly. "Just thinking is all."

"You're sure you don't want to take a ride along one of those paths they've got? It looks quite scenic," Olivia gave him a grin that said she had other plans than enjoying the scenery and he almost took her up on it, but he wasn't about to make an idiot out of himself on a horse when he could just whisk her away up to their room and have her there.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Peter assured her with a playful scowl.

"Well thank you for lending me Bryan," Olivia handed the reigns over to James and took Peter's hand as they headed for the house.

They'd just turned the corner around a tool shed about ten minutes past the horse barn when Olivia pulled Peter behind the wooden structure and latched her lips to his and pinned him to the side of the building. Peter groaned into her mouth as he returned the feverish kiss with as much vigor. His hands fisted her hips and pulled her so close that her body melded with his.

"Mmmmmm, Livia…" Peter growled low in his throat as her lips moved down along his neck to nip and suck.

"Don't you mean 'Anna'?" Olivia purred and chuckled softly as he became putty in her hands.

"Definitely not," Peter choked as her hands wandered down his body before they began fumbling with his belt and the button on his pants. "Liv, maybe we – "

He was cut off by her lips claiming the newly freed tip of his arousal and he moaned loudly as she took all of him into her mouth, sucking and licking until he was quivering in her grasp.

"Oh God…" Peter groaned with his head tipped back and eyes closed.

"That's not my name, but it works for now," Olivia purred, continuing to pleasure him with lips, mouth, and tongue.

Peter choked on a chuckle when her free hand palmed the base of him and massaged. "Baby, I'm going to…"

"Come for me," Olivia murmured, redoubling her efforts and it didn't take long for Peter to oblige as he gently tangled his fingers in her hair and lost himself in the feel of her mouth.

"Livia…" He groaned as he emptied himself into her mouth and she swallowed every drop he gave her. Licking her lips she got to her feet and before she could balance herself, Peter pulled her in for a passionate kiss that left her knees weak. "You're amazing, have I mentioned that lately?"

"Not in the last 24 hours," Olivia smirked against his lips.

"Well you're amazing," Peter announced.

"I know," Olivia grinned and together they made themselves presentable to head back to the house.

That night they helped Ruby make a mouth watering pot roast with veggies and potatoes while she would pinch Peter's cheeks and tell Olivia just how lucky she was to have him and she would roll her eyes and smile, claiming she already knew that and it was why she married him. Peter only gave her a cheeky smile that made her want to drag him up the stairs and have her way with him, but then she wasn't sure who'd be winning. They finished out the dinner and played the happily married couple quite easily.

"Not that there is any rush, but have you and Anna figured out how long you'd like to stay with us?" Ruby asked conversationally.

"Probably just another night after tonight," Peter answered after swallowing down a bite of food. "Then we'll move on up along the coast for a ways."

"Such a shame!" Ruby sighed. "You're such a lovely couple and it's been a joy to have you here with us."

"Thank you, we've had a wonderful stay," Olivia smiled sweetly while leaning back in her seat, clearly overstuffed.

"If you don't mind, I think my wife and I will call it an early night," Peter gave Olivia a loving look that said he definitely had plans for them tonight.

"Of course! Don't hold back on our account," Ruby grinned, nudging her husband.

Olivia blushed as Peter took her hand led her upstairs to their room. When the door was shut behind them, she couldn't explain why, but she felt shy. Peter must've picked up on her nerves because he reached out for her to pull her close. He gently caressed the side of her face and watched her expression as she leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Peter…" Olivia purred, relishing the feel of his rougher hands on her smooth skin.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Peter asked in a whispered voice.

"No, but maybe you could show me," Olivia whispered back, resting her hand on top of his.

Peter pulled her to the bed by her hand and once beside it he slowly undressed her, letting his fingers brush against every inch of bare skin he exposed. When she finally stood completely nude before him he took a step back to admire her.

"Peter…" Olivia half whined.

Peter chuckled before letting her undress him with minimal assistance from himself. She kissed along his chest once it was naked before her and then trailed kisses down lower until Peter stopped her and brought her lips up to his.

"It's your turn tonight," he murmured against her lips before helping her onto the bed and laying her out on her back so that her golden hair was spread wide like a halo. It nearly took his breath away to see her naked and lightly tanned before him, looking so lustful and gorgeous. "God you're beautiful."

Olivia blushed and looked ready to deny it but Peter stopped her with his meaningful gaze that said he wasn't lying. Peter crawled across the bed until he knelt between her shins and leaned down to place sweet kisses up each thigh, stopping once he was just a kiss away from her center. Olivia whimpered her protest to the room and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Pleeeease Peter," she whined breathlessly and because he could never say no to her, he obliged; lapping at her center in a long wet lick before kissing and teasing her with his tongue until her head spun. Her moans and heavy breathing filled the room as she writhed beneath him. "Peter, oh God Peter!"

Her orgasm rushed through her as Peter tasted her and eased her down from her high with slow licks and kisses.

"You taste so good sweetheart," Peter murmured against her heat before climbing back up her body to lay beside her.

Olivia let out a soft chuckle that was one of many in the night until hours later they finally fell asleep.

Peter woke later in the night and it took him a minute to remember what had woken him when he realized he'd felt the bed beside him shift and then lift as if Olivia had gotten up. He reached out to the side she was on when he fell asleep to feel it empty but still a little warm. Raising his head slowly he peered over to see only a tangle of sheets and a dip in the pillow.

"Livia?" He sat up to look around and see if she had just left for the bathroom but movement by the window caught his eye.

"Don't even think about moving," a low male voice growled from near the window.

Peter's heart stopped in his chest as he realized that in the man's grasp was a groggy looking Olivia.

"Let her go," Peter said with a low voice.

"I don't think so," the man grinned and tightened his hold on Olivia who seemed to be trying to remember how to put her legs beneath her. "Boss has a use for her, unlike you."

"You don't have to do this, Markly," Peter said finally recognizing the man. "She's innocent. She doesn't deserve what Big Eddie has in mind for her."

"Peter…" Olivia slurred his name out; her face screwed up in confusion.

"You know I can't ignore orders," Markly said in a dark voice. "If you don't make this any harder on me than it already is though I won't kill you, Bishop."

Tears were glistening in Olivia's eyes now as she tried to shake her head.

"What'd you do to her?" Peter asked, knowing Olivia would be trying to struggle and fight back if it were in her power.

"Just a little drug to make sure she doesn't set me on fire and can't fight back as easily," Markly answered, shaking her a little prove she was no longer a threat.

"You know if you take her I'll be right after you," Peter said, the threat evidence in his tone alone.

"I know," Markly sighed. "That's why I brought a tranq gun so I can get a head start."

Peter never had time to jerk out of the way when a dart planted itself into his bare shoulder and the world around him went back. His last image being of Markly dragging Olivia out the window.

A/N: I think we can safely dedicate this chapter to wjobsessed, the only reviewer for the last chapter. Thanks for sticking it out with us! Just two more chapters to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter's eyes slowly opened and he blinked rapidly before sitting up and groaning, his hand going to his throbbing shoulder and finding the dart there, remembrance settling on him quickly and making anger shoot through his body like a raging fire. He yanked the dart from his body and quickly gathered his and Olivia's things then stormed down the stairs and out to his car, the small family that owned the B&B just stared after him as he got in the car and peeled out of the driveway intent on going to big Eddie's compound knowing that Markel would have brought her there since Eddie was so intent on having her in his possession. It didn't take him long to get on the highway and sped down it recklessly yet just slowly enough that he wouldn't draw the attention of any cops, that was the last thing that he needed. Reaching over he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number that Charlie had given him and waited a beat before the gruff man answered.

"Francis."Charlie answered sounding bored.

"Charlie they got her!"Peter exclaimed and heard Charlie take a sharp breath.

"What the hell do you mean they got her?"He nearly yelled at Peter.

"I mean one of Eddie's men found us and took her last night!"Peter snapped. "How many other ways could I mean that they got her?"

"Peter calm down."Charlie instructed. "Where would she be taken too?"

"The compound, they would have brought her to Eddie's compound."Peter said.

"Even though we raided the compound they would still bring her there?"

"Yes."Peter said and swerved around a car that was going way too slow for his opinion. "Eddie is safe there, even if you got into the compound with a couple dozen agents you'd never get to Eddie. It's like a fucking honey comb in there."

"I'll get some agents together and we can try and…"

"No."Peter cut him off. "I'm going in on my own. They'll be expecting me and they'll want me there."

"Then why didn't they take you as well?"Charlie asked.

"There was only one guy and Olivia is more important to them then I am at the moment."Peter explained. "Eddie is still pissed that I got away as well and this is his way of getting me back in his grasp."

"Peter I'm not letting you go in there on your own."Charlie snapped. "I will get a team together and we will try and help you as much as we can. If Olivia is so important to them then they won't just kill her for us going in would they?"

"I don't know Charlie."Peter said and took an exit, instantly hitting traffic. "Damn it!"

"What is it?"Charlie asked while quickly walking through the halls of the federal building in search of his boss.

"Damn traffic."Peter grumbled.

"Where are you?"Charlie asked.

"I'm near Bakersfield." Peter stated.

"You're in California?"Charlie asked then walked into his boss's office. "Stop at the airport there and I'll try and get a jet for you."

"You can get me a jet?"Peter asked in surprise.

"I work for the FBI Peter."Charlie stated. "I have to go, I'm going to see what I can do. Stop at the airport and I'll get you a jet."

"Thanks."Peter said and then hung up with Charlie and made his way to the airport in question.

"You're sure she is inside the compound?"Broyles asked looking at Peter with a questioning look in his eyes that told Peter that he wasn't completely trusted by the tall African American man.

"Like I told Charlie, Eddie is safe in his compound that is where they would want to bring Olivia."Peter stated, his patience wavering quickly. "I was one of Eddie's captives for the good part of three years. I know how he works and how his mind works. He wouldn't want to leave the compound unless he absolutely needed too. His men are there and they will kill and die for him at the blink of an eye."

"And you know your way around?"Broyles asked.

"I know my way around most of it but I haven't been to all of the places in the compound. It's set up a lot like a honeycomb with many different levels and many different groups of men that are very skilled with weapons and fighting. The weakest will be in the first levels while the further you get in the stronger the opponents. Think of the compound as a video game, the further in you get the harder it gets. They are going to want me, no one else. They took her and left me only because there was just one man sent out to retrieve her."

"You want to go in on your own and that is not going to happen."Broyles said firmly. "Maybe they want you back but they are not going to get both you and agent Dunham."

"They will kill anyone that gets into the compound that doesn't belong there. And in their minds, I do belong there."Peter explained and ran a hand down his face.

"There has to be a way in that would keep us safe and hidden for as long as possible."Charlie claimed.

"No, every entrance is covered by at least four guards." Peter shook his head.

"Would John know?"Charlie asked and saw Peter's face darken at the mention of the other man.

"He would."Peter nodded and looked at Broyles. "I'd like to be the one to…_ask _him."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"Charlie asked seeing Peter's fists clenching.

"He won't answer any of you."Peter said. "Plus I'd really like to get some swings into him if possible."

"I think I could let that slide."Broyles said seeing Peter's anger and also seeing just how much Olivia had come to mean to the man.

"Thank you."Peter said and followed Charlie out of the room and to the cell that they were holding John in. The man looked up at his old friend and glared then caught sight of Peter and launched to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?"John yelled and gritted his teeth.

"You're going to tell us how to get into the compound and save Olivia."Peter stated in a calm and calculated voice that was low and dangerous.

"What makes you think that I'd tell you anything?"John sneered and was instantly pressed against a wall with Peter's hand clasped around his throat.

"If you don't tell us and we can't get in to get her, what do you really think they'd do to her?"Peter growled. "Do you really think that they are going to treat her like a gem? Do you really think that they won't hurt her? Because if you do then you are so very wrong, Eddie will only keep her for as long as he finds her valuable. Once she is no longer important to him then he will kill her."

"She's too important."John argued only for Peter's hand to tighten around his throat.

"Tell me where she is!"Peter stormed and pressed John into the wall even more. "They will kill her if we don't get to her in time!"

John just looked at Peter then over at Charlie, not saying anything and just trying to breath with Peter's hand tightening by the second. Peter then made a noise similar to a growl and leaned in close to John so that only he could hear him.

"If you really love her like I do, then you'll tell us how to get to her with the least deaths as possible."Peter said and felt John flinch. "I know that you love her John even now, even knowing that she doesn't love you as well. And I know that you want to keep her safe and I know that you know what Eddie will do to her if we can't get her out in time. She will be killed when she loses value. Now tell me how to get her out."

"There is one entrance that you can try."John finally wheezed out and took a gasping breath when Peter released him.

"Where is it?"Peter asked while John rubbed his throat.

"It's near the back of the compound. Only a few men are placed there. You'd be able to get in easily enough and it would bring you as close to the center of the compound as possible. There will be a lot more people the closer you get and Eddie will be there. Olivia should be with him."John said and looked away for a minute. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes."Peter stated and looked over at Charlie who was pretending not to listen to their change of conversation. "If you have lied to me and she dies…I will kill you."

"Good luck."John said and got a glare from Peter before he turned and left the room with Charlie behind him.

A/N: One more chapter and I guess I'll have to find something else to post… Ideas?


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia's brain felt like it was in a perpetual fog. There were only a few men willing to stand watch around her since she'd set some of the others on fire. The world was a whirl around her and their taunts filled her ears.

"No one is coming for you."

"Who'd want you?"

"You're a freak."

Olivia did her best to ignore them but time seemed to go on forever and she was beginning to believe their words. Why hadn't Peter come for her yet? Was he okay? Was he fighting to get to her even now? Or had he given up for a chance at real freedom? The thought sent a stabbing pain through her heart. If she could just see him once more then she could die content.

"Livia!"

Great, now she was hearing his voice in her head. She let her head remain bowed and her mind flashed through the memories they had together. If only they'd had more time together.

"Livia!"

Why wouldn't his voice just leave her alone? She was about to say something to the extent of him leaving her alone when she heard gunfire all around her. Fear spiked through her system and she felt the familiar flames lick at her insides, stoking with the terror within her. Then there was Peter's wavering image before her calling her name.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Peter asked, but his voice seemed to echo in her ears.

"P-eter?" She sounded out his name slowly, still not believing it was him before her.

"There's my girl," Peter smiled nervously.

"Run. You've got to run!" Olivia choked out, trying to breathe past the flames building inside of her. "Please Peter, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, baby," Peter palmed her cheek and caught her gaze with his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You've got to," Olivia began to cry. She couldn't watch him light up in the fire she was about to create.

"Charlie, take your guys and get out of here," Peter called back behind him.

"But – "

"Now!" Peter snapped, having eyes only for Olivia.

"Peter, go. Leave me here!" Olivia cried.

"No, I'm never leaving you again," Peter said stubbornly, beginning to untie her from her chair.

Olivia cried out her frustrations, unable to see him any longer due to the tears. Peter just kept brushing away the tears that streamed down her cheeks and when she was free of her bindings he pulled her into his lap on the floor and held her close.

"I love you, Livia," Peter murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

Olivia only sobbed into his shoulder, feeling the fire build inside of her until she felt it explode out around her, encompassing everything in the room. All she saw was light until in a sudden loss of energy started to ebb into her and everything went black.

It was the steady beeping that brought her from the depth of emptiness and then there was an all over achiness that dragged her out of her rest. Her brain felt like cotton, slowly being drudged from water when his image crossed her mind.

Peter.

Olivia forced her eyes open and tried to sit up, fighting the wires she was attached to.

"Settle down, settle down," a nurse came bustling in.

"Where is he? Where is Peter?" Olivia gasped, still fighting to get out of the bed.

"If you don't sit still I will sedate you, Ms. Dunham," the nurse threatened, already prepping a needle.

Olivia stilled and stared at the nurse. "Just tell me if he's okay?"

"That man who carried you here?" The nurse asked. "Tall, brown hair, sea blue eyes, and a stud muffin to boot?"

Olivia gave her a look of absolute confusion.

"Yes, he's down the hall getting a couple stitches," the nurse rolled her eyes.

Relief flooded Olivia and her body sagged back into the bed.

"Let me past!" A shout came from outside her door. "I was the one that got her to this hospital in the first place and I _will_ see her."

The door opened seconds later as Peter ducked into the room and had eyes only for her.

"Livia…" He breathed her name. Closing the distance between them he took the seat by her bed and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, looking him over. "I thought I set you on fire."

"Well, you didn't," Peter smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Seeing her tear up, Peter stood up and then sat closer so he could pull her into his arms. "We're safe now, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt us anymore. Big Eddie is dead along with all his major supporters."

"Really?" Olivia mumbled into his chest as she clung to him.

"Yeah," he said and then kissed the top of her head. "Your sister and niece are here though."

Olivia's face lit up and she smiled. "They're okay then?"

"Yeah – though they're frantic about you and how you're doing. They've been asking to see you, but the doctors wanted to wait until you'd rested and woken up on your own." Peter said.

"I'd really like to see them now," Olivia said, fidgeting in her bed.

"Sure thing," Peter smiled and pulled away from her.

Panic swelled in her chest as he got up and she quickly took his hand to pull him back the short distance.

"Peter!" She gasped and he looked down at her in concern.

"You okay?" He moved closer so he could get a better look at her and she pulled his head down for a long and sensual kiss.

"Thank you for not leaving me behind," she whispered.

"You don't think I'd leave my future wife behind to explode would you?" Peter asked teasingly, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and backing away.

Olivia scrunched her nose at him in confusion when she felt it; something just slightly weighing down her left hand. Looking down she saw a simple solitaire diamond ring on her ring finger and she gasped.

"It was my mother's and I hope it's good enough," Peter started sheepishly. "I know it's not brand new or very modern or – "

Olivia cut him off with a long kiss that he quickly melted into. They pulled away after a couple minutes, chests heaving for air as they smiled at each other.

"It's absolutely perfect," Olivia grinned, biting her lower lip.

"Good," Peter murmured, already dying to kiss her again but he held back know that she needed to rest and probably didn't need a man pawing at her for more. "I'll go let your sister and niece know that they can see you."

"Okay," Olivia said, still glancing between the ring and Peter, wanting nothing more than for him to crawl into the hospital bed with her so they could fall asleep together. Giving her one last smile, Peter left the room to retrieve her family.

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the ring he had somehow managed to get on her finger while she was passed out. The old her might've been irked that he'd just put it on her finger assuming she'd say 'yes', but it was Peter and the gesture only made her heart swell with love until it was ready to burst. They were going to get married. Be husband and wife and spend the rest of their lives together. There was so much they didn't know about each other yet, but that didn't seem to matter. As long as they were together they would figure everything else out as it came up.

"Aunt Liv!" Ella burst through the door and sprinted for the bed, already throwing herself up and into her aunt's waiting arms.

"Hey baby girl," Olivia murmured into the child's hair as she held her close.

Ella immediately broke out into chatter about their time in Florida and the school she went to while there and interesting friends she made. Olivia let herself become enveloped in the child's stories and smiled with her until she heard Rachel gasp.

"When did that happen?" She nearly squeaked as she lifted Olivia's left hand from around Ella.

"Sometime while I was unconscious," Olivia grinned.

"Peter?" She asked and Olivia nodded. "But it's so fast!"

"We're in love," Olivia said with a soft smile as she thought of Peter. "I've never felt the way I do about Peter with anyone else in my life. I can't imagine going a day without him by my side."

Rachel grinned at her and bent down to give her sister a hug. "Then I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Rach," Olivia returned the hug.

"Does this mean I get to be the maid of honor?" Rachel asked with a huge smile.

"I think it's a little early to be discussing these kind of details considering I just found out about ten minutes before you," Olivia laughed.

"Fine, fine," Rachel sighed dramatically.

$%^$%$%^$%^$%^

"You really love her, don't you," Elizabeth stated as she watched her son standing outside Olivia's room.

"Yes," Peter confirmed. "I wouldn't have asked for the ring otherwise."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at her only son. She'd not been too surprised when he had asked her for the ring she no longer wore and though she a bit nervous with how quickly they were proceeding to marriage she couldn't deny that they were clearly head over heels in love with each other. She's seen it in their eyes in the little time she had spent with them and she couldn't be more proud of Peter's choice in a woman. From what she knew, Olivia was a strong willed and smart woman who would definitely keep her son in check as well as on his toes.

"I'm so proud of you, Peter," Elizabeth said softly. "Not only for choosing a good girl, but for doing the right thing when it really mattered. I always knew you were a good man, even when you didn't think so and this is just proof."

"Mom…" Peter sighed in mock embarrassment and shook his head.

"I know, I know," Elizabeth chuckled. "So when can I expect grand babies?"

"Mom!" Peter choked and coughed. "One step at a time, alright?"

"Of course, dear," Elizabeth smiled at her son's reddened cheeks. "Of course."

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&(

**7 months later**

"Keep your eyes closed!" Olivia whined, batting at Peter's arm as she led him up a paved path to a cozy looking bungalow.

"I don't know what you have up your sleeve, Olivia Dunham, but I don't like surprises and shouldn't we be worrying about, oh I don't know, our wedding that's in two days?" Peter quipped sarcastically.

"An hour off will do us good," Olivia replied with a grin. "Besides, Rachel has everything under control. Not like we're having a huge wedding anyways."

Peter sighed dramatically and let her lead him a little further.

"Alright, now open your eyes," Olivia watched as he opened his eyes and looked at the house with bored confusion.

"Oooookay… so it's a house," Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, _our_ house," Olivia dragged out the 'our' and Peter's eyebrows shot open as he really looked at the house and then her.

"Our house?" He asked, his face reflecting the excitement she knew he'd feel.

"Yeah," Olivia grinned up at him as he took it all in.

"Can we go inside?" Peter asked, eager to explore.

"Absolutely," Olivia laughed and handed him a key.

He took her hand and led her to the modest porch and once inside he explored each room with awe and excitement.

"I love it," Peter finally said at the end of their tour. "I love you."

"I know," Olivia grinned and went on tip toes to kiss him. "I love you too."

A/N: Theeeeeeeeee End! I'm sure you're all disappointed there wasn't a wedding and babies, but I think we needed a bit of a breather from the baby fics. Reviews = Love :D


End file.
